Naruto Special
by lpride21
Summary: Pokémon crossover AU adventure with Naruto living the life of the heros of Pokemon Special. REDID THE FIRST CHAPTER READ AND REVIEW
1. Start of a Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Pokémon, or Pokémon Special.**

**You take _nothing_ given by any character as fact since they are _unreliable_ and often _biased_. I also hide important information.**

**You consider _why_ things happen.**

**You ask questions, criticize, and comment. All are useful to me.**

**Summary: A Pokémon trainer who lost his memories tries to gain it back by searching for one of the few things he remembers, his father. **

**The Start of a Journey**

Talking - "What have I gotten myself into"

Thinking – '_Father I'm coming_'

Dexter - **"Electivire the Thunderbolt Pokémon"**

Pokémon Move – Discharge

* * *

**Indigo Plateau, Kanto**

**8:43p.m.**

The crowd roared as another one of the challenger's Pokémon fell. The challenger threw out his last pokéball for his chance to win the match. The flash of light disappeared as a red Pokémon with two claws stood before the challenger.

"The challenger's last Pokémon is Scizor. The sixth battle between Scizor and Sceptile begin," announced the referee. The two Pokémon stared at each other, their trainers did the same. One had light blond hair tied in a high ponytail and black eyes. The other had shoulder length blond hair with two side bangs that framed his face and blue eyes.

The one with the ponytail commanded his Scizor to attack. The Scizor came down with a Metal Claw at Sceptile's head. The Sceptile waited patiently for his trainer's command.

"Sceptile use Detect," announced the blue eyed trainer. As the Metal Claw came down for its head, the Sceptile's eyes gleamed as it ducked the attack. The Scizor tried to land a blow as it continued the assault with swing after swing of its claws. The Sceptile maneuvered between each swing as the Scizor began to tire.

When the last swing came, Sceptile performed a back flip to get some distant between the two. Once that happened, the counterattack began. "Sceptile, use Leaf Blade," order the blue eyed trainer. The Sceptile dashed forward towards the other with a glowing green blade. The Scizor had no time to react as it was launched upward to the sky.

Sceptile jumped up after Scizor as it rose higher and higher. Once it hit its peak, Sceptile launched another Leaf Blade with its other arm sending Scizor crashing back to the ground. Continuing the attack, blue eyed trainer yelled, "Sceptile, finish it with Giga Impact!"

Sceptile body turned into a glowing lavender and yellow sphere as it barreled down on Scizor. Trying to take this as an opportunity, the trainer with the ponytail ordered Scizor to use Flash Cannon. Scizor opened its claws and launched twin chrome beams at Sceptile. The two attacks collided with each other, fighting for dominance.

"Sceptile, full power," announced the blue eyed trainer. Soon the purple sphere split the beams in two as it continued toward Scizor. The Giga Impact landed on Scizor and a huge dust cloud erupted from the stadium. As the dust cleared, audience members waited for the winner of the match.

"Scizor is unable to battle, winner is Sceptile. The winner of the tournament is..."

* * *

**Pallet Town, Kanto**

**Unknown House**

**9:44 a.m.**

**Day 1**

"Scizor is unable to battle, winner Sceptile. The winner of the tournament is... tchh," sounded the television as it began to break down. The black and white screen began to switch in and out of focus.

"Stupid T.V., I thought I already fix it," muttered a boy wearing a black jumpsuit as he walked over towards the television set. The boy moved the black goggles off his face as he took a better look at television. He tried banging on the television set with his wrench to set the screen straight, but it only made the screen black out. Annoyed, he yelled, "Den use Discharge on the T.V.!" An humanoid Pokémon covered in orange fur with black stripes and five black fingers slept on his right side using his arm to lift his head in the far corner of his garage. Two black tails were seen above his head as it open one eyelid to show a blue eye the same color as its trainer lifted up his left arm and shot an orange electric current. The current directly hit the television square in the middle. The television started to regain focus after a few seconds. "Nice shot Den," he praised his Electivire.

"Ti elec," he said while yawning. Once electricity stop flowing, the blond haired boy waited for the television to regain its picture. After a few seconds of waiting, the television screen started to flicker. The trainer moved closer to see the winner of the match. Suddenly sparks flew from out the set.

The boy's eyes widen as he was used to this occurrence. "Hit the deck!" he screamed as he jumped underneath his work table. Finally, the television set exploded sending pieces of the television out in random directions. The boy got up from underneath the table as he looked at the black spot where his television used to be. A few moments passed before he turned to his Pokémon, "Den, you might have over did it."

"Tivire," responded his Pokémon as he walked up behind his trainer seeing the damaged. Den scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. The boy signed at his Pokémon as he returned it back to its pokéball. He put back on his goggles and went back to work on his new project. '_Denryuu__ is sometimes too much of a powerhouse, but I would never trade him for the world. Heh, especially since it's the only memento of my Tou-san._' he thought back to his last memory of his Tou-san.

* * *

_**{Flashback**_

_**Six Years back**_

_**Pallet Town, Kanto**_

_**Unknown House**_

_**1:06 p.m.**_

_**A blond haired boy lay next to bed as he cried at the figure in it. A woman with long red hair underneath many covers. Many people would have considered her beautiful if it wasn't for her ghostly white skin. **_

_**As the blond boy continued to cry, in the next room stood two figures. They have been arguing for a while before the boy heard "Get Out!" being yelled. The boy turned to the doorway as he saw a figure quietly walking over towards the duo.**_

_**The man's image was blurry to the boy, but he was able to make out the image of shoulder length yellow hair and white lab coat with an red R on the right breast pocket and red flames licking the bottom of it. The man lowered himself to the boy's level. "Soku(Son), I want you to be strong for your Kaa-san(Mother) as I look for the cure. It seems that there is a cure in the form of a berry. It's called the Liechi berry. I'll be back with the cure as soon as possible. So don't worry." His Tou-san(Father) gave a small smile before he jumped out the window. **_

_**Naruto looked out the window to see his Tou-san riding a yellow Pok**__**é**__**mon. The boy's eyes began to leak more tears at the departure of his Tou-san. He walked over to his room after he stopped crying. Once he opened his door, he noticed a pokéball**_ _**and a card lying on top of his pillow. **_

_**Walking over towards the card, the small boy picked it up and opened it. **_

'_**Dear Soku,**_

_**I know I shouldn't be saying this but happy birthday. I wish I could be there in person to say it but I'm going to try and save our family. Be strong while I'm away and take care of your Kaa-san. I also gave you some help.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Tou-san**_

_**P.S. I knew it was your favorite color.'**_

_**The youngster looked over towards the ball and released the Pokémon. "Tivire," it roared once it was released. The small blond stared at the six foot tall orange and black Pokémon. **_

_**The child ran up and hugged the Pokémon as tears ran down his cheek. He looked back up to the Pokémon and said, "I *sob* think I'll call you *sob* Denryuu(Electric Current)." **_

_**End Flashback}**_

* * *

His Tou-san never made it back and his Kaa-san died two years later. Naruto made a promise to find his Tou-san if it was the last thing he did.

A few minutes later, the boy walked away from the table, took off his goggles, and looked at his handy work; in front of him were a pair of orange shoes with white stripes on them. On the bottom of each white heel was a fan motor for increased acceleration. The boy scanned over the shoes to make sure everything was in place. Moving the magnifying glass away from his project, he yelled, "Alright, I finally finished! Now I can hit the road. I think I'll call them the R-shoe v.2." The boy picked up his new shoes and made his way to his room.

The boy entered his room that was littered with instant ramen cups of the wooden floor. He went to his blue dresser drawer and picked out a few pairs of clothes for his journey. The boy entered his bathroom as he changed out of his black jumpsuit into his traveling clothes. A few moments later, he exited his bathroom and headed to a full length mirror to check himself out.

The mirror reflected a sun-kissed tan boy with blond hair spiked in all directions. A pair of black goggles with orange-tintlenses covered his forehead as the bangs of his hair fell over them - right bang almost covering his eye. His cerulean eyes stared back as he gazed at his reflection. He wore a midnight black long sleeved shirt. Orange pants covered his legs with black flame design on rising from the bottom of the pants. A black belt that was carrying his pokéballs was worn diagonally on his hip. To finish the outfit, the boy put on the new shoes he made. As he walked out his room, he picked up his orange one-strapped backpack and slung it over his shoulder, but then stopped. Looking on his bed, he saw his old orange journal. '_Might need this,_' he thought before he left.

The orange clad boy took one more look before headed out. Once he was outside his door, he took a thinking position as he continued to walk. '_Um where should I go first,_' he thought still in his thinking pose. Suddenly he heard people begin to talk in the area. Curious, the blond followed the voices until he saw a group of what he assumed to be trainers, huddled in front on one another. Taking cover behind a tree, he listened in on to their conversation.

The one in front, presumably the leader, began to say, "It's hiding in the forest somewhere! Don't rest until it's found! The Phantom Pokémon!" he yelled with a raised fist as the others followed. Then he pointed west, yelling, "To the Western Forest, cut everything down!" The group suddenly dispersed to the West.

Naruto waited a few minutes, until all of the black clad trainers disappeared. '_Phantom Pokémon huh. Looks like I know where I'm going,_' he thought before proceeding towards the Western Forest.

* * *

**Western Forest, Kanto**

**11:03 a.m.**

**Day 1 **

The Naruto continued to cruise his way through the forest until he heard an odd noise. Curious as to what it was, he slowed down until he had a better idea where the noise was coming from. Taking a look at what it was, he was surprised to see a brown-haired trainer commanding an orange lizard type Pokémon. The pair was fighting a weird pink Pokémon '_I know that the orange one is Charmander, but I've never seen a Pokémon like that. Maybe it's that Phantom Pokémon they were talking about,_' he thought to himself.

The battle continued on for a few more minutes until the trainer called back his Charmander. Surprised by the sudden return, the blond boy made his presence known. "Hey why did you do that?" he questioned the other trainer. The trainer only stared at him with his amber eyes. "Fine! I'll show you how it's done. Go Den!" Naruto said as he unleashed his orange Pokémon.

Electivire went at the pink Pokémon with his fist raised above his head. As the fist reached the pink Pokémon, a light flashed and sent Electivire crashing into a tree. The blond-haired boy ran to his Pokémon to find it unconscious. The pink Pokémon quickly zipped away from the two trainers.

"That was the reason why," said the amber-eyed trainer to the blond boy. The blond haired boy turned his head to meet him eye to eye. "I knew that Pokémon was superior to mine. Next time, know your own limitations." The strange trainer turned and walked deeper into the forest. The Naruto turned back to his Pokémon with the only thought of that he lost.

* * *

**Pallet Town, Kanto**

**1:34 p.m.**

**Day 2**

The boy returned his Electivire as he returned back to his house. The only thought on his mind was that his Pokémon lost with a single hit. _'I thought that I was getting stronger. Now how am I going to find my father,_' thought the depressed boy. As he continued sulking, he passed by a house he was unfamiliar with. The house itself was set on a hill with a windmill beside it. A large fence surrounded the field around the house as well, as if it were protecting something. Curious as to what was inside, the boy knocked on the door.

After his first knock, the door opened up. The orange clad boy decided to take a peek at what was inside. Finally, he made it to the back room. The room contained many different Pokémon. The boy stared until he saw a pokéball all by itself. _'I wonder why this Pokémon is by itself,_' thought the boy.

The boy walked over towards the pokéball and picked it up. The boy looked at the ball and found writing on it. "Ee...vee. Never heard of a Pokémon like that before," he spoke to himself. As he wondered what was inside the ball, the door opened up behind him.

A man walked out from the door. He had shoulder length black hair with gray highlights, ebony eyes and tan skin. He wore a long white lab coat over a red dress shirt. He had on khaki pants with brown dress shoes.

The man took a look at his office until he notice a boy he never met holding one of his pokéballs. "You're one of those Pokétheif!" yelled the man at the boy. Startled by the noise, boy jumped back and landed against one of the computers. An alarm started to buzz, as every pokéball began to open. "Nonononononononono," said the man in a rush.

The orange clad trainer looked as everyone of the Pokémon inside a ball ran away from the room. The boy continued to stare until he heard, "Stop staring and get the Pokémon back into their balls!" Scared of the old man's voice the boy gave a quick saluted and took off in search of all the Pokémon in the house.

After many hours, the two of them returned most of the Pokémon to their pokéball. The boy took a few looks around the house looking for the rest. When he couldn't find any, he asked the man. "Where are the rest of the Pokémon?" he asked.

The old man picked himself from his chair and looked around the office until he saw that one of the windows was open. Putting two and two together he said, "It looks *huff* like the rest *huff* escape." The boy nodded to what he said and started to run after them. The blond haired boy fell to the ground as the man grabbed the back of his shirt. "Don't think I letting *huff* you off the hook, thief," said the old man.

"Listen jiji(Old Man), I'm sorry for entering your place and letting loose all the Pokémon, but if we don't hurry, we'll be unable to catch the rest," said the blond haired boy as he struggled against the old man's grip. The old man seeing the determine look in the blond boy's eyes let him go.

As the blond boy made it outside, the old man came out with a bicycle. "You don't know what to look for. So I'll help you," stated as the two took off to find the rest. "Just remember, I turning you in after this is over," he said.

The blond haired boy sweat dropped and said a quiet okay.

* * *

**Viridian City, Kanto**

**5:47 p.m.**

**Day 1**

The boy returned a Meowth to a pokéball as he turned to the old man. "Is there anymore left?" he asked

The old man took a look at all the Pokémon they were able to capture. After a quick head count, he noticed that one Pokémon was missing. His eyes widen in surprise at which Pokémon "Boy, we still need to find Eevee quick!" he shouted as search franticly.

The blond haired boy turned his head and spotted a creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that had a cream-colored tip, and a furry collar that was the same color of its tail's tip. The creature walked on all fours and had brown eyes and big ears. Unsure of what it was, he tugged the old man's sleeve. "Hey jiji, is that it?" he asked as he pointed to the brown and cream creature.

The old man turned to look at the creature. "Yes, that's the Pokémon. Quick catch it," he commanded. The two of them sprinted after Eevee. Startle by the sudden noise, Eevee ran away to a nearby abandon building. The two entered the building after Eevee.

The two looked around to see the Eevee standing in the middle of the floor. The old man move over towards the Pokémon "Come here Eevee and return home with me," he tried to persuade Eevee. The Eevee moved its mouth back and launched a black ball at the old man. The old man crashed into the wall and made a dent.

"Jiji!" yelled the blond haired boy. He went to check to see if the man was alright. Unfortunately, the man was knocked out cold. The boy turned back to look at the Eevee. He noticed that the Pokémon was looking around nervously. _'It looks like it's scared,_' thought Naruto. The boy attempted to get near the Pokémon

When he was a few feet away, he heard a "Nido." Both the trainer and Pokémon turned their heads to see a purple bipedal Pokémon with a horn in the middle of its head scaling down its spine to its tail. With no time to react, the purple Pokemon launched its horn into Eevee. Eevee suddenly flew off to the opposite wall. As it was about to make contact, the blond haired boy caught it and crashed into the wall.

"You alright?" he asked the Eevee. The Eevee only stared at the boy in awe. The boy tried to place the Eevee down, put couldn't move his arms. _'Shit, looks like the blow to the wall numbed my arms. Looks like I can't summon Den. I have to stall that Pokémon until the old man wakes up,_' thought the blond haired boy.

Naruto managed to move Eevee off his lap as he stood up. "Hey dickhead, why don't pick on somebody in your own league!" yelled the boy as he move sideways. His arms swung limply as he started to pick up speed. The now ticked off purple Pokémon tried to take a swing at him. Once its arm came down, the blond haired boy was already on the other side of the room. Surprised by the sudden boost in speed, the purple Pokémon gave chase to the trainer. The attack and miss sequence continued for a few more moments before the Pokémon got tired. The purple Pokémon stopped its movements and launched its hands to the ground. The ground before it rippled outwards. The speedy trainer was launched into another wall from the attack.

The boy tried to keep consciousness as vision focused in and out. The boy barely made out the image a purple blur coming for him. _'Heh, first I lose to some Phantom Pokémon, now I die. Some day isn't,_' he thought with a grin as he waited for the final blow to come. As the purple Pokemon brought its arm down, a blue blur knocked the Pokémon aside with a glowing white tail.

Surprised by the change in events, the trainer took a look at his savior. The light-blue creature before him, a white collar, yellow webbed ears with a fin similar to its ears on top of its head, and blue ridges that run down he length of it spine to its tail-fin. "Don't know who you are, but I'm glad you show up," he said to the creature.

"Va vaporeon," answered back the creature. The creature looked on as the purple Pokémon got back up. The purple Pokémon looked onto the creature and roared. The Pokémon lowered its head and charged full tilt at the blue creature.

"Hey look out," the orange clad trainer yelled to the blue creature in front of him. The creature only pointed its head at the purple Pokémon. Water began to form into a compressed ball in front of it, and with a final cry the dense ball of water shot off. The attack collided into the purple Pokémon launching it into wall of the room and crashed through it. The purple Pokémon continued to go through wall after wall until it landed outside the building.

"Wow," was all the trainer could say at the destructive power of that one move. He turned back to the Pokémon to see it panting from the move. The blond haired boy walked over towards to comfort it.

Once the boy was near, the blue creature licked his hand to show its appreciation. The boy noticed that he finally had the feeling back in his hands. After he stopped checking his hand, he was shock to see the blue creature glowing white. A few moments later, Eevee stood in the place of the blue creature.

"Amazing, isn't it?" said a stern voice. The blond haired boy turned his head to see the old man conscious again. "That was the reason why it was by itself. This Eevee was mutated to allow it to change between all of its evolutions. Made to be a powerful weapon, the testing started as she was still an egg. This Eevee is only about a month old and all it knows is the cruelty of humans," stated the old man.

"That's horrible, but why tell me. Aren't I just a thief… which I'm not," said the boy with his hands waving in a defensive position.

The old man chuckled at the boy before him. "I know that my boy. If you were, you would have never helped me get all those Pokémon back. The reason why I say this is because this is the first time I've seen Eevee take a liking to a person. It's yours to keep," he said. "Anyways, what was the reason that you were in my house?"

"Oh that. Early today I met up with a Pokémon that defeated me with one move. I was feeling depressed. When I came back to town, I wasn't looking were I was going and made it to your house. I became curious and you know the rest," said boy feeling depressed again. Eevee noticing this started to rub itself against him. The boy leaned down and started to pet his Eevee's head.

"Don't worry my boy. Everybody experience a lost now and then. The thing that makes a good trainer a great trainer is the one who learns from their defeat and becomes stronger from it," stated the old man.

"How can you be so sure?" questioned the boy not so sure of himself.

"That because I'm Professor Senju Hashirama, I know a lot about battling my boy," said the now Prof. Senju.

The Naruto's eyes widen at the person he was talking to. Being in Pallet Town, he heard many rumors about the person. The rumors went from how he won the Kanto League to how he is the most famous researcher in the Pokémon field. The boy picked up the Eevee and bow to the professor. "I'm sorry, Prof. Senju. If I knew it was your place, I would have never enter and …," ranted the goggle boy.

"Don't worry I have already forgiven you. So boy, do you have a name?" questioned the professor.

"Yeah the name's Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto and you better remember it, Believe It!" said the now Naruto.

"Heh, heh, heh," chuckled Prof. Senju. "I will my boy, I will. Take this on your journey, it might help," he said as he handed a device to him. "It's called a Pokédex It's an encyclopedia of Pokémon Whenever you see a new Pokémon, it's recorded here. By the time you've completed this Pokédex you might be the greatest trainer ever, but if your looking for a challenge try the Indigo League," he said.

"Yeah," said Naruto as he left with Eevee right behind. Naruto continued to walk for a few minutes until he realized that Eevee was still out of her ball. "Hey Eevee, why don't you return," he said as he pointed the pokéball at Eevee. As the red light emitted from the ball, it hit an afterimage of Eevee. Naruto turned his head down to see her cuddling against his leg. "Eevee why don't you want to go in your pokéball?" asked Naruto.

Naruto back pocket started to vibrate. Naruto took out the device to see that it was his new Pokédex. He opened the device to see why it was vibrating. To his amazement, the device started to talk. "**Some Pokémon dislike to be in pokéball and rather be outside,"** stated Dexter the name of the voice in the Pokédex.

Naruto looked down at his Eevee. "Are you one of these?" he questioned

"Vee vee," answered Eevee while nodding her head.

"Looks like you're staying out Eevee. Meet my other Pokémon Den," said Naruto as he released Electivire. The orange and black Pokémon emerge to the outside world. Electivire took a look at Eevee before placing her on his head. Eevee was awe at all the new sights she could see. "All that left is a name for you Eevee," he said to himself as Eevee tilted her head in confusion. "Lets see she different than most Pokémon, has the ability to take many forms, each has a unique color...That's it." he said before turning to Eevee straining his neck up to see her. "From now on your name is Tasai(multi-color;diverse)."

"Vee?" she questioned not sure, but after a few moments her eyes brighten. "Vee vee!" she happily cheered.

"Alright team Naruto lets make our way into history," exclaimed Naruto.

"Tivire," "Vee," said both his Pokémon as he walked down the road to Viridian Forest.

* * *

**Naruto's Journal**

Pokémon: Denryuu/Electivire

Height: 183 cm

Weight: 137 kg

Ability: Motor Drive – all electric attacks are nullify and transfers it to speed

Info:

Electivire is my first Pokémon I've every had. He was a gift from my dad on my birthday before he left. Unlike other Electivire he is orange and black and send out orange lightning. For right now, his the powerhouse of my Pokémon. Unlike other Electivires who are cruel and hard to train, mine pretty lazy and nice to anybody he meets. Maybe because its orange it doesn't fit the mold???

Date 9/8/20XX

* * *

_Top Ten Non-Legendary in Pokémon Video Games_

_Slaking – 670_

_Dragonite, Tyranitar, Salamence, Metagross, Garchomp – 600_

_Arcanine – 555_

_Togekiss – 545_

_Gyarados, Snorlax, Kingdra, Blissey, Milotic, Electivire, Magmortar – 540_

_Lapras, Crobat, Swampert, Magnezone, Rhyperior, Tangrowth, Porygon-Z – 535_

_Charizard, Typhlosion, Inrenape – 534_

_Blastoise, Feraligatr, Sceptile, Blaziken, Aggron, Walrein, Empoleon, Mamoswine – 530_

_Venusaur, Cloyster, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Meganium, Espeon, Umbreon, Toterra, Lucario, Hippowdon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Probopass, Dusknoir – 525_

_Luxray - 523_

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is the rewrite of the first chapter after my beta ReLeeS took a look at it. I just putting something down that I'll would like people to see. **

**I love to get reviews and pms they really help with the story. Unlike other stories my is not concrete meaning that if given a good arguement or stated something interesting my story will change to add it in. Naruto's Rilou was not oringally one of his Pokémon. Somebody review made me change my mind. So give me good ideas to help build the story to be the best in Pokémon/Naruto Crossover**

**Also tell me if you want this stuff or not. I'll keep writing Naruto's Journal and Top Ten Pokémon only if I get Pms and Reviews that people want it if not, then I'll stop writing them okay. **

**Pairings will be stated in the updated second chapter so keep on voting who should be with who another thing is that a girl most be in a 4 year range of Naruto so Yugito will not work because she is as old as Kakashi. Peace =)**


	2. Vulpix Day

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

**All previous entries of pairings, gym leader, and answer will be moved to the fourth chapter.**

**Vulpix Day**

Talking - "Lazy bums"

Thinking – '_Whatever_'

Dexter - **"Vulpix the Fox Pokémon"**

Pokémon Move – Fire Spin

* * *

**Viridian Forest, Kanto**

**1:00 p.m.**

**Day 2**

Naruto slowly walked around the forest with his Electivire beside him with Eevee on top of his head. Naruto continued to walk through the forest looking for any powerful Pokémon. He sighed for the umpteenth at founding zero Pokémon here.

Eevee, who was asleep at the moment, ears began to twitch. She opened her eyes at the sudden noise. "Vee vee," she said to get her trainer's attention.

"Huh?" Naruto answered back. He turned to look at his Eevee. "What's the problem girl?" he asked. The only response he got from his Eevee was her jumping off of Electivire's head. Once she was off, she started to sprint in a random direction. "Wait up!" yelled Naruto as he returned Electivire and gave chase.

Naruto continued to chase Eevee until they made it towards a clearing. They both stopped to look at then destruction before them. In the clearing stood a kid looking down at a pokéball, around him laid the bodies of many different Bug-type Pokémon. The kid had bluish hair with the back shaped like a duck ass and had ebony eyes. The kid wore a white open jacket with a black t-shirt and wore black faded jeans with blue sneakers. As the kid turned away from him, he noticed a fan like crest in the center of his jacket.

Naruto stared at the clearing few a more minutes before thinking, '_At least I know what happen to all the Pokémon.'_ Naruto cleared he his head before asking,"Hey you, what happen here?"

The bluish haired kid looked up in surprised at being notice. He looked up and scanned the other person with his ebony eyes. '_Weakling,_' he thought after a few seconds. He than pocketed his pokéball and started to walk away.

Naruto looked at his retreating back before yelling again. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The boy in the white coat stopped in his track. He gave a side glance at Naruto. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked back.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before saying, "Just wanted to make sure that these wild Pokémon that attack you didn't do too much damage," he answered. His respond was in form of a chuckle. Naruto scrunch his eyebrows in confusion. "What's so funny?"

The bluish haired boy finally turned around and looked him in the face. "What's so funny is you thought that these Pokémon attack me. I attack them!" he claimed.

Naruto stood in shock at what the boy did to these innocence Pokémon. His Eevee began to cower in fear behind his leg. "Wh-why would you do that?" he stuttered.

"To make my Pokémon stronger of course and since you're continue to distract me, you are the next one on my list. Go Houndoom!" he said as he released his Pokémon.

'_Shit,_' was the only thought Naruto had.

Naruto stared as a black dog-like Pokémon was released from the pokéball. The mysterious trainer then said, "Houndoom use Fire Fang." The dog Pokémon mouth soon was full of white an blue flames as it charged at Naruto. Staring at the new approaching threat, he took out his Pokédex and pointed it at Houndoom.

The red lid popped open as a picture of Pokémon appeared on the screen. **"Houndoom the dark Pokémon. Houndoom ****live in packs, whose leader is decided by fierce fighting among its members. The leader develops horns sharply raked towards its back to display its dominant status. A ****Houndoom's body is filled with volatile toxins that ignite when exposed to air, causing pungent-smelling flames to be shot. The flames cause a severe pain that can never be alleviated. Houndoom is a feared predator among Pokémon, with its howl being likened to the howl of the Grim Reaper in legend. Just the sound of its howl is enough to send all other Pokémon which hear it hurrying back to the safety of their nests,"** responded Dexter.

After hearing the description of the Pokémon, Naruto looked fearful as Houndoom was only a few meters away. '_This must be a leader because of his horn and whats with the strange fire. This might be too much,_' he thought as he put his hands before his face up in a defensive measure to protect himself and Eevee.

Eevee looked up to see her trainer protecting her yet again. Her eyes hardened with determinations as she stepped in front of her trainer.

Houndoom leaped at Naruto with white flaming fang ready for the kill. Houndoom was suddenly knocked out of the air from yellow pin like projectiles.

Naruto lowered his arms after not feeling the incoming blow. Looking at the clearing, he saw a yellow version of Eevee with a downed Houndoom. '_Look like Tasai evolved again. Who is it this time,_' he thought as pointed his Pokédex at his new Pokémon.

"**Jolteon the Lightning Pokémon ****Jolteon is covered with spiky, bright yellow fur, with white spiky fur surrounding its neck. Its fur sparks with electricity constantly; it can be soft to the touch or turn into sharp needles that can be fired when it is angered. Jolteon is able to gather negative ions from the atmosphere, using the resulting electricity to create lightning bolts of up to 10,000 volts. Its individual cells also create small electrical charges on their own, which combined with the static electricity caused by its body can result in powerful electric-type attacks. It's very sensitive which causes it to constantly charge as it quickly changes moods. It can also make lightning and cause small thunderstorms,"** stated Dexter

Naruto continued to scroll through the text until he found her moves. '_Alright, so as Jolteon she knows __Thunder__, __Agility__, __Pin Missile__, and… __Volt Tackle__? I'll worry about that later._' As Naruto finished his thoughts, the opponent's Houndoom picked itself up.

The other trainer began to scowl at the fowl up he made. '_This trainer is stronger than I thought evolving his Eevee,_' he thought.

Houndoom shook its head as it picked itself up for round two. Jolteon and Houndoom stare at each other as they prepared for the commands of their trainer.

"Tasai use Thunder,"

"Houndoom Flamethrower," they both yelled. Jolteon's body surrounded in an electric current as she fired off Thunder. The other Pokémon threw off a powerful white and blue flame at the Thunder. The two attacks collided with each other and explosion erupted.

Both of the trainers raised their hands to block the dust from their eyes. Once the dust settled, both trainers looked on to see their Pokémon clashed in middle head to head. The mysterious trainer, trying to make the best of the situation, ordered his Houndoom to use Toxic. Houndoom lifted up his head and pushed Jolteon back a few meters away as it blew a black dust cloud at Jolteon.

Jolteon's eyes widen at the emerging black cloud. Jolteon began running away from the cloud. "Shit," cursed Naruto as the cloud came closer and closer towards his Pokémon. Naruto tried to remember if any of her moves would be able to get her out of the situation. In a few moments, Naruto yelled, "Tasai use Agility."

Jolteon speed began to pick up as afterimages trail behind her. As more and more space came between Jolteon and Toxic, she had left little room to maneuver away from the cloud anymore. Seeing that his Pokémon was in trouble, Naruto looked at the area to found anything that could help. Naruto's mouth formed a smile. "Tasai run up the tree," he commanded.

Jolteon looking at the tree towards her right made a sharp turn in that direction. Soon her feet made contact with the bark and she propelled up the tree using her new found speed.

The other trainer scowl deepen by missing his attack. "Houndoom target Jolteon with Flamethrower," he ordered. Said Pokémon let a white and blue stream of flames that follow Jolteon up the tree.

The flames final came in contact with Jolteon as she scream and fell towards the ground. "No!" yelled Naruto as he ran over to her down form. As he came closer, he saw that she devolved back to Eevee. Worried, Naruto picked her up. Naruto turned towards his opponent and yelled, "Who ever you are, this is over!"

This made the mysterious trainer chuckle. Naruto gave a raised eyebrow in confusion. The ebony haired trainer stop chuckle as he looked back at Naruto.

"I've already told you. You're a distraction that needs to be terminated. Houndoom finish them off with Flamethrower," he ordered. His Pokémon took one last deep breath and let loose a huge stream of white and blue flames directly at Naruto and Eevee.

The flames soon consumed the area of Naruto and Eevee. After a few minutes, Houndoom stopped the stream of fire as it watched its handy work. The mysterious trainer smirk as the flames continued its spread as Viridian Forest became sallowed in blue and white flames. The two of them walked away from the scene of destruction.

* * *

**Viridian Forest, Kanto**

**7:21 p.m.**

**Day 2**

"Geeze, how much longer before we're out of the forest?" whined Naruto. The other creature only sighed as it continued forwards. "Not much of a talker if it isn't Tasai, huh?" he questioned. The other stopped making Naruto duplicate its action. The creature turned around and stared directly into his cerulean eyes with its amber eyes.

"_Shut up or I'll stop right now,_" answered back Vulpix. The red fox turned back around as he continued to lead the two out of the forest.

"Sheeze, no need to get grouchy," said Naruto as he thought back at how he meet with this Pokémon.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Viridian Forest, Kanto**_

_**1:35 p.m.**_

_**Day 2**_

"_**...finish this with Flamethrower," Naruto heard the other trainer say. Naruto turned his back and closed his eyes as he held Eevee to protect her from the heat of the flames. A few minutes pasted and Naruto didn't feel any heat. Naruto turned around to see a fox like creature seemly absorbing the white and blue flames.**_

"_**Wow," whispered Naruto as the creature continued for a few moments before all of the flames disappeared. Naruto placed Eevee down as he walked over towards the red fox. He stopped right before it and bend down to its eye-level.**_

_**The red fox sense his presence turned to look at him. "Thank..." Naruto started only to fall face first in the ground as it walked past him. Naruto picked himself up as he grumbled about stupid foxes as he looked at what the fox was doing. **_

_**The red fox continued its way over towards the brown and white beauty before him. As he was about to touch her, a black and orange blur appeared before it and his tenshi. The red fox looked up and growl at the person. **_

_**Naruto looked on in surprise at the hostility of the red fox, but there was no stager in his stance. "Why are you trying to hurt Eevee!?" yelled Naruto as he tried to reason with the fox.**_

"_**Hurt her? Why would I won't to hurt such a delicate creature," answered a voice in return.**_

_**Naruto head spun around as he tried to determine where the voice came from. "W-who's o-out there?" stammered Naruto, scared of a possible ghost. **_

"_**Idiot! I'm right in front of you," answered back the voice. Naruto turned his back towards front only to see nothing. Confusion crept up his face. "Try looking down... imbecile," voice said again. Growling in embarrassment, Naruto did what he was told, only to see the red fox. Naruto eyes widen when he realize what that meant. With a shaky finger, he pointed to the red fox. The red fox lowered itself on the ground, then Naruto heard, "Correct moron. Name's Vulpix and I'm your new Pokémon," apparently said Vulpix without moving its lips. Promptly, Naruto fainted.**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

After that encounter, Naruto woke up to find Vulpix had place itself in one of his pokéball. It seems that the fox has greater psychic ability than a regular Vulpix, so it gained the ability of telepathy. Also, Vulpix has a huge crush on Eevee and claim itself her protecter.

'_Whatever,_ _I've gain another strong Pokémon towards my goal of finding my father,_' thought Naruto as he continued to follow Vulpix out the forest with Eevee sleeping in his backpack.

Then Naruto remembered he hasn't named him. "He fox, your new name's Torobi, Obi for short got it," he told the Vulpix.

"_Low flame for how I treat you and being a fire type," _Vulpix said as he ran it through his head. "_Clever for imbecile like you. Call me Obi," _agreed the new named Obi.

* * *

**Pewter City, Kanto**

**7:49 p.m.**

**Day 3**

"Finally!" yelled a blond trainer as he made his away out of the forest. It took awhile, but his new Pokémon wasn't lying when he said he knew the way. He took a view of the city in front of him to see the place of his first challenge. "You ready Tasai, this is the place were we start the story of Naruto," said a determine Naruto as he turned his head.

"Ee," agreed baby Tasai with her head poking out of his backpack. Naruto pulled down his goggles and sprinted into the city.

Pewter City was very quiet at this time. Many people were ready to sleep waiting for the next day. As people were ready to tuck themselves in, a loud noise interrupted everybody's peaceful time. A brown haired boy in particular opened his window to see what all the commotion was about. What he saw surprised him. Heading towards the city's Pokemon Center was a dust cloud.

"Troublesome," said the boy as he closed the window and went back to sleep. The dlust cloud soon made it way towards its destination. When the dust cloud halted to a stop, what were left were a blond haired boy wearing orange and black and an excited brown Pokémon peeking her head out of an orange backpack.

Naruto opened the doors that led inside. What greeted him was the sight of a black haired woman behind a counter looking at a clipboard. Her hair was shoulder length with a nurse cap and had black eyes. She wore a white kimono with pinks borders and pink wrap around her waist. She had on white flats and wore a stethoscope around her neck. In the corner of the room was a pink Pokémon with an egg in its pouch sweeping the floors.

Naruto walked up to the front counter. "Um excuse me nee-san," said an unsure Naruto.

The black haired woman looked up from her clipboard to notice a new patient. "Oh hello, my name is Nurse Shizune. Does your Pokémon need to be heal?" she asked with a smile on her face. Naruto nodded his head as he handed his pokéballs to the Nurse.

He bent down to take off his backpack and pick up Eevee from inside. As he went place her on the counter, an afterimage was in her place. Naruto eyes widen as he tried to find where his Eevee was. A few seconds later he noticed a weight on his head. Placing his hands on top of his head, he felt his missing Pokémon

Pulling her off, he asked, "What you afraid of?" His Eevee pointed its head towards the direction of Nurse Shizune. '_What, all yeah Tasai doesn't trust humans,_' thought Naruto. "Excuse Nurse Shizune, can I bring in Tasai? She doesn't trust anybody put me," he told her.

The nurse thought over the dilemma she was face with. A few moments later, she nodded her head and led Naruto to the back rooms. After Naruto made sure Eevee was safe he head for the cafeteria, to find some ramen to eat. Once Naruto had his food, he found a booth to eat at.

Naruto took his usual pace of inhaling all of his ramen in less than thirty seconds. He patted his stomach to indicate that he was full. Naruto than took out his Pokédex and took a look at it. '_Let's see what this thing can do... capable to record data of any Pokémon seen or capture, see the attacks of capture Pokémon, and finally the ability to track a Pokémon if seen once._ _That all...looks like it needs some tinkering._' thought Naruto with a chuckle as continued to look over the Pokédex.

An hour past before he was tackled by a ball of fur. Looking to see what it was, he found his Eevee with his Electivire's and Vulpix pokéball in her mouth. Shrugging off the wonderment of how she found him, he took his Eevee and when to the spare bedrooms for the trainers. Naruto found a bed and plop down to go to sleep.

* * *

**Pokémon Center, Pewter City**

**2:23 a.m.**

**Day 4**

All the lights in the city were off as everybody had fallen asleep. Soon figures loomed to the Pokémon Center. The figures crept to the windows and lifted one up. Quiet as a Rattata, the figures snuck into building. The shadow figures continued their way until they made it to the pokéball storage. They started to pick up the balls and stash them away into the sacks they kept. While they stuffed the pokéball away, one of the figures knocked over a cart full of pokéball.

"Watch what you're doing," harshly whispered one of the figures. The figure in question only flipped the bird to him.

The sound of the crashing cart echoed its way through the halls of the center. In one room, a Pokémon's ears began to twitch. The Pokémon's eyes fluttered as she started to wake up. The Pokémon looked around as she wondered what made the sound. Curious at what it was, she went to the door. Before she went out, she remembered something important.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**Viridian Forest, Kanto**_

_**11:43 am**_

_**Day 3**_

_**Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he began to wake up. Obi decided that they didn't need to rest until it was about 2:00 at night. Naruto took a big yawn as he scratch his stomach. He tiredly place his hand down beside him feeling for something. After awhile of feeling nothing, he looked over to see his Pok**__**émon missing.**_"_**Tasai**__**! Tasai! Where are you!" yelled the goggled boy as he picked himself up to look. He walked in the dense forest searching for his Pokémon. After a few minutes, he was about to give up.**_

"_**Vee!" yelled a creature. Recognize the voice the blond haired boy dashed to the area of the voice. When he made it, he saw his Eevee surrounded by multiple Beedrills. On the move, he threw his pokéball an Electivire was summoned. **_

"_**Den**__** clear **__**the**__** area with **__**Discharge**__**," order Naruto. The orange Pokémon clear the field with a powerful electric current. Every Beedrill in the area fled from the powerful attack. Once the attack stopped, the blond haired boy went to check on his Eevee. "Tasai you okay?" he asked.**_

_**Eevee nodded her head as she cried into her trainers shoulder. "I glad Tasai, but next time don't go alone," he said. Eevee teary eyed face looked up at her trainer. "Anytime you have to go alone, make sure to bring Den," he said while pointing at the orange Pokémon.**_

"_**Tivire," said the Pokémon as it pounded its chest. Getting a nod, he picked up Eevee and went back to finding his way out of the forest. **_

_**End Flashback **_

* * *

Eevee turned back and went for the belt hanging off of a chair in the room. Eevee gave a head butt to pokéball on it and a flash of red light unleashed Electivire. "Elec," asked a confused Electivire at being summoned. Electivire looked down to see Eevee at its feet. "Tivire, ti," said the orange Pokémon

"Ee eevee," answered back Eevee. Shaking its head in agreement, Electivire picked up Eevee and put it on his head. Electivire opened the door and started its way in the direction that Eevee said the noise was. The two of them walked through the maze that was the center.

Soon Electivire was able to hear the sound too. Electivire made it were the sound was emitted from. Electivire opened the door to see mysterious figures picking up pokéball. The figures turned their heads when they heard the door open. "Shit, it looks like we've been found," yelled one.

One figure, who looked like the leader, noticed that it was only a Pokémon; a rare one. "Hey guys, it looks like we've hit the jackpot. Capture the orange Pokémon," he commanded. Soon numerous Loudred and Zubat were summoned. The Pokémon moved to overpower the orange and black Pokémon.

Noticing he was outnumbered, Electivire threw Eevee off his head and took a deep breath. Electivire exhaled a stream of red hot fire. The powerful flames made a wall of fire to hold off the Pokémon for awhile. Without turning his head, Electivire told Eevee to get Naruto.

Understanding the importance of the situation, Eevee started to move at high speeds to Naruto. Electivire prepared for any attack that would come through. "Zubat use Air Cutter," was commanded on the other side of the fire. Many blades of wind shot through the flames at Electivire. Crossing his hands in front of himself, Electivire defended himself from the attack.

"Well, well, well. This Pokémon a little more powerful than we expected. Loudred Hyper Voice," commanded the leader. A shock wave shot out of the mouth of the Pokémon. Electivire with his arms still crossed took the full force of the attack. Electivire bounced off the ground before he slid to a stop. The leader was about to call for the finishing move before he was tackled to the ground.

Surprised, the leader took a look a blond haired boy before the boy punched him in the face. Naruto got off the now unconscious goon. Taking a look out the situation, who knew he was in trouble. '_My Electivire is unable to battle, Obi is back in the room; Tasai seems too scared to move, what am I going to do?_' he questioned himself.

At the same time another person was looking at the situation. '_Hm_ _seems like the commander is out, but the pawns will swarm on the boy. Since there isn't any other choice, I guess I use a wide area attack,_' the mysterious person thought.

The figure threw a ball into the center. All of the trainer's attention was to the appearance of the new ball. Out of the ball was summoned a black-gray and red Pokémon with a drill for a nose. The Pokémon took one arm and send it through the floor. Suddenly the whole Pokémon Center started to shake. Soon boulders sprang worth from the floor and attack all off the trainers in black and their Pokémon. Soon every single one of theif and their Pokémon was thrown from the center. Naruto looked on in amazement of the destructive power of that one move.

As he went to thank the Pokémon, it already left in a flash of light. Naruto went over towards his two Pokémon to check if both of them were alright. Nurse Shizune ran inside the building once she heard commotion from her house. As she ran in, she saw the blond boy who came in early with two of his Pokémon surrounded by pieces of the ceiling and falling light. "What happen here?" she asked.

Naruto turned to her with a grin on his face as he said, "Just stopping some criminals." Naruto returned Electivire and pointed to the pile of pokéball that were tried to be stolen. He started to walk back to his sleeping corridor.

"Thank you!" yelled Nurse Shizune to Naruto.

Naruto his head with a sad smile and said, "Don't thank me I did nothing." Naruto continued his way back. '_That black and red Pokémon was so powerful. I need to train more so I can earn the appreciation of the people,_' he thought as he and Eevee went back to Sleep.

The mysterious figure that helped looked on. A few seconds he left with one thought, '_Too troublesome._'

* * *

**Naruto's Journal**

Entry 2

Pokémon: Torobi/Vulpix

Height: 2'01"

Weight: 23 lbs

Ability: Flash Fire

Info:

My newest Pokémon. He has a bit of a crush on Eevee. Unfortunately for him Eevee too young to understand yet. Doesn't matter to me, he a really powerful Pokémon. With his telepathic ability, nobody has an idea of what attack I'm about to use. Too bad it also gives him the ability to talk human. Still not sure about the trade off.

Date 2/14/20XX

* * *

Translation

Nee-san – Ma'am

Teme - bastard

Tenshi – Angel


	3. Unleashed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**All previous entries of pairings, gym leader, and answer will be moved to the fourth chapter.**

**Unleashed**

Talking - "Another battle"

Telepathy - "_Everyones an idiot"_

Thinking – '_So that's it_'

Dexter - **"Eevee the evolution Pokémon"**

Pokémon Move – Double Team

* * *

**Pewter City, Kanto**

**1:09 p.m.**

**Day 4**

"Done!" shouted a goggled head boy to his Pokémon. The Pokémon looked up from the flowers to see her trainer and Electivire holding four bags. Naruto soon started to move to an isolated area to start his work and training.

A few minutes later, Naruto find an open meadow where his Pokémon can play while he worked.

"Okay Tasai, Den, Obi stay and play while I work and only bother me if you're in trouble," he commanded. Getting a nod from two of his Pokémon and a snort from Obi, he set on to finish his new project. '_Okay for the next few day, I going to split training and building this new prototype. Let's see what I got to work with. One Pokédex, one Pokégear, one PokéNav, one Pokétch, one hard drive, one solar power barrier pack, one...,_' thought Naruto as he went to work and put his goggles down.

A few hours later, Naruto can be seen in front of all his Pokémon "Okay, team we need to work on refining our attacks to get the most power out of them," he started as he walked back and forth. "As of right now, I've lost every battle I had. We need to improve greatly before we take on the gym leader if the rumors are true. They said he a genius of rock-type Pokémon like the one at the center yesterday. So are you ready team," said Naruto as he looked at his Pokémon only to sweat drop.

His Electivire fell asleep sometime during the speech, Eevee was busy staring at a bee in front of her; Vulpix was shooting out heart shaped flames at Eevee. '_This might take a little longer than I thought,'_

"That a nice team you've put together," somebody said with sarcasm. Naruto formed a tick on his forehead as he was about to tell off the person who said that. Naruto turned and open his mouth only to close it at who he saw. In front of him was a boy about his age with brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore a green long sleeve shirt with black pants and black shoes. Across his neck, he wore a green necklace, but the most disturbing thing was that it was the same kid he met in the Western Forest.

"It's you!" shouted Naruto as he remembered the kid who put him down.

The kid shook his head as he returned to eye level with Naruto. "Looks like you remember, huh," he answered back. "To cut you from asking any farther dumb questions the name's Nawaki," he said with a smirk

Nartuo started to turn red with anger as he watched another kid put him down. "Hey teme name's Naruto, if you really think you so better than me than prove it," he said to the brown haired kid.

"Finally, the moron says what I wanted," the brown haired kid. '_Finally I get to see what my ojii-san see in this kid to give him a Pok__édex.'_

Naruto turned to take his side of the other end of the clearing. Once there, he turned to face his opponent for the battle. "Two on Two match, okay teme," Naruto announced.

The brown haired kid smirked as he took his pokéball from his pocket. "Fine blondie, go Sunkern!" he yelled as the flash of red light came out of the pokéball. Standing before was same Pokémon he used at the Western Forest.

Naruto growled of the new nickname he was given. "Fine come Den, lets show who stronger," he said as his orange and black Pokémon stood in front of him.

Both trainers wanting to get the information on their opponent's Pokémon took out their own Pokédex. Naruto seem surprised at seeing another person with a Pokédex. '_Did jiji give out the Pokédex to other people,_' he thought.

On Nawaki's Pokédex a picture of a yellow Electivire, then Dexter sad, **"Electivire the thunderbolt Pokémon it can shoot 20,000 volts of electricity out of its tails."**

Dexter on Naruto's Pokédex said, "Sunkern the seed Pokémon are small, yellow-and-brown creatures with green leaves protruding from their heads. Sunkern's entire life is centered around its evolution into a Sunflora. It moves as little as possible, trying to preserve the energy and nutrients it requires for the evolution process. Sunkern's diet is said only to be morning dew, which collects under the leaves of plants beneath it. The natural enemy of a Sunkern is Spearow as their only form of protection is shaking their leafy heads."

Nawaki didn't want to seem intimidated of the blond's powerhouse so he ordered, "Sunkern start with Leech Seed."

The seed Pokémon launched a brown seed directly at Electivire's stomach.

"Den use Protect," Naruto said. Electivire crossed his arms across his stomach as a blue shield surrounded him. The seed bounced off harmlessly back to the meadow. '_He really is that great is he,_' Naruto thought as the battle progress.

"Grr whatever Sunkern Razor Leaf," the seed Pokémon began to spin as multiple leaf shot out at Den. Nawaki was surprised that without commanded the Electivire's tails shot out with a electric currents as the move to block every leaf from his body. "That should be impossilbe attack without being command," he muttered to himself.

"Serouisly," said Naruto getting the attention of Nawaki. "Is that all you got?" he taunted.

Becoming frustrated with the one-sided battle, the green shirted trainer ordered his Sunkern to use Sunny Day. The seed Pokémon shot a light into the sky exploding to make an artificial sun. The intensive of the light made both of his opponents shed their face from the light. '_Perfect, with Sunkern ability to strengh his attacks I can finish this match,'_ he thought before saying, "Sunkern finish this with Solarbeam!"

The yellow Pokémon sent a beam of light right at the blind Electivire. Before the beam hit, Naruto yelled, "Counter with Flamethrower!" The orange Pokémon took a deep breath before spewing out a hot white flame. The two attacks collided with each other in the middle of the field. The attack tried to win the battle of dominance. Soon the Flamethrower started to push back the Solarbeam. Finally the flames engulfed the seed Pokémon into its flames. When the flames died out, all that was left was an unconscious Sunkern.

Naruto smirked before saying, "Looks like I won the first battle."

"Don't get cocky! There still one match to go, I summon Charmander," Nawaki said as he released his second pokéball.

"Whatever I choose Ta..." he started only to be stop by Vulpix's voice.

"_Don't you dare send my tenshi to fight that lizard, moron. I'll do it," _he said as he stood in front of Naruto.

Naruto sighed at the forwardness of his new Pokémon. "Fine," he muttered. "I choose to use Obi." The two Pokémon stared at each other waiting for the commands of their trainer.

Angry at the first lost, the brown haired kid yelled, "Charmender start it off with Smokescreen," without the use of his Pokédex. The orange lizard puffed its cheeks than spew of black cloud of smoke. Soon the vision of Vulpix and Naruto became impaired from all the soot. "Now follow up with Fire Spin," the trainer yelled.

Naruto felt heat from inside the cloud of smoke. "Obi," Naruto yelled.

"_Don't worry,_" Naruto suddenly heard. "_The flames are not hot enough to harm me,_" gloated the fox. Naruto sighed in relief. Naruto than formed an idea and gave it to Obi through his thoughts.

The brown haired trainer watched the spiral column of flame raised to the heavens. "Charmander that's enough power," he commanded. His fire-type stopped blowing fire as the Smokescreen dispersed. The brown haired kid smirk disappeared when he saw an unharmed Vulpix. "How?" he questioned. The only answer he got was Naruto waving his finger in front of him.

Once he finished waving his finger, Vulpix eyes began to glow a blue color. Vulpix stared directly into the eyes of Charmander. Soon, Charmander eyes turned to swirls as his claws began to glow white and charged Vulpix. "What, how is this possible?" he demanded.

Naruto only shrugged his shoulders as Vulpix began to dig the ground underneath him. Just as Charmander took a swipe, Vulpix disappeared underground. Off balance from the miss attack, Charmander fell over. Charmander than launched upward from a headbutt from underground. As it fell back down towards Earth, Vulpix's eyes glowed blue again.

Charmander body became outline in blue as it stop in midair. Charmander soon screamed in agony as pain wreck its body. Once Vulpix's eyes returned to normal, Charmander body crashed down into the ground. The brown haired trainer eyes began to see red at being outdone by this nobody. Weakly, Charmander stood back up and prepared for another round.

"Charmander launch Fire Spin full power," he commanded trying to destroy his opponent. Charmander blew out a spiral flame at Vulpix weaker than the first. Vulpix also launched a Fire Spin, but it was quadruple the size of Charmander. The two attacks connect for only a few moments before Obi's pushed the other flame and engulfed Charmander.

The flames died down leaving an unconscious Charmander in front of the brown haired trainer. "I believe the matches is over," said Naruto with a smirk.

The brown haired trainer shook violently as he returned both of his Pokémon to their pokéball. Without a word, he left Naruto and his Pokémon.

"_That was rude,_" Obi said before going over to Eevee. Naruto only shook his head as he went back to his project.

* * *

**Pewter City, Kanto**

**11:54 a.m.**

**Day 6**

"Okay, Den Discharge," ordered Naruto to his electric Pokémon. Electivire shot electric currents from his twin tails. The electric move hit a small orange device. "Okay, a little more power," ordered the goggled boy as he was looking at power gauge. Electivire increase the force of the attack, before the electric gauge went red.

Electivire stop the current once his energy was drained. Naruto took off his goggles to study the new device in front of him. It was a watch like object that was orange with blue line straight through. The middle was a rectangle case with a 'PL' printed on it. Naruto open the screen to see the best function of the new device. Once open a multitude of screens appeared from the device each with different functions. "It works! I'm a genius, I'm a genius," ranted on Naruto.

The three Pokémon looked on with confusion at their eccentric trainer. Naruto stopped his rant to show what he made to them. "This is the future guys. This new Pokédex is able to show data on multiple Pokémon at a time, call other trainers, map the location of any Pokémon, a timer …" started Naruto's speech. While he checked to see if his Pokémon were following, he face faulted. His Pokémon seem to have fallen asleep from his little rant.

"WAKE UP!" yelled an irritated Naruto. Two out of the three Pokémon woke up alarmed at the sudden increase in volume. Obi merely looked up before going back to sleep. They looked around for any signs of danger. They noticed that their trainer was a little ticked off at them. Both of his Pokémon chuckled as they went back to listening.

"Okay since your attention spans are so short, I just say that I've created a new device for capturing and fighting Pokémon. I call it the Pokémon Laptop or PokéLap for short," he announced to his Pokémon

"Vee Vee!" cheered Tasai for the new creation. Den was already back to sleep. Naruto sighed in defeat as he returned Electivire and Vulpix to their pokéball. Naruto put on his PokéLap, and bend down to Eevee's level.

"Time to who is smarter, eh," he said as he put Eevee into his backpack and walked to the Pewter Gym.

* * *

**Pewter City Gym, Kanto**

**12:15 p.m.**

**Day 6**

A blond haired trainer walked up to a boulder-shaped building. In front of the building, was a sign reading Pewter Gym. The trainer took a deep breath before walking to the front doors. The bright lights of the inside made Naruto shield his eyes to let them adjust to the light. Once his he could see again, he was amazed at what he saw.

The inside looked like the fields he saw during the Pokémon Tournaments. The battle field was painted in white lines to designate the area of the battle with the center having a horizontal line with a small circle in the middle. Much of the field was also cover with varies sizes of boulders and rocks. On the right side of the field, bleacher stands were position for the viewing pleasures of others. As he took a closer look at the bleachers, he spotted a figure lying on his side...sleeping?

Naruto walked over towards the figure to get a better look. When he was close enough, he was able to confirm that the boy(which he was able to identify) was asleep as his eyes were closed and steady rhythm of his breath. The boy wore a gray long sleeve shirt with can't symbol(those O with \) on both upper parts of the sleeves. Over that, he wore a zipped up forest green sleeve-less vest. His green pants carried his pokéball belt, confirming him to be a trainer, as it also covered his black sneakers. The oddest thing about him was how is black hair was tied in a rising ponytail shaped like a pineapple and the two stud sliver earrings.

Unknown to Naruto as he continued his inspection, Eevee decide to conduct her own. She managed to wiggle her way out of the backpack as she look at the new playground. She started to run through out the rocky ground enjoying the freedom of being safe. Eevee closed her eyes as she imaging being alone with Naruto. Just the two of them frolicking in the open fields; laughing as the sun shone on their faces. Soon Naruto caught up to her and pick her up. He began to open his mouth and said, "Dude."

"Vee?" questioned Tasai as she open her eyes excepting to see Naruto, only to see a rock with arms and eyes. "Eevee!" she yelled as she ran for her only source of protection: Naruto.

As Naruto's hand came closer towards the face of the mysterious boy, he was hit from behind. He began to fall towards the sleeping boy. Naruto's eyes widen as it was too late to warn the boy. Naruto's downward form went to collide with the boy...only to land face first on the bleachers. "OOOWWWWW!" yelled Naruto as he clutched his nose. Apparently, the sleeping boy sat up to yawn.

The sleeping trainer blinked his eyes a few times to take the appearance of the gym. What he saw surprised him. There stood a blond haired trainer clutching his nose as a brown and white Pokémon ran around him in circles freaking out. '_Great, it's that blond trainer from the center. Knew he would could here sooner or later. Troublesome...wish it was later,_' he thought as he starting to stand.

Clearing his throat, he was able to get the attention of the wailing blond. The blond looked up just in time as the trainer jumped from the bleachers down to the battle field below. "Follow me," he muttered with out looking back.

Confused, Naruto followed the pineapple haired boy to the center of the battle field releasing his nose as Eevee trailed behind. Once they reached the middle, Naruto asked the question on his mind. "Who the hell are you?" he 'politely' asked.

The other trainer sighed at the brashness of the blond. "Be quiet and I'll tell you," he said. Pocketing his hands, he said, "Name's Shikamaru and I'm the Pewter Gym Leader."

Naruto's eyes widen at seeing a trainer around his age already a Gym Leader. '_This might be easier than I thought._' "Okay name's Uzumaki Naruto and I challenge you to a Gym Battle," Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru sighed bowing his head, knowing this was coming. Shikamaru lifted his face showing his lazy expression to Naruto. "Fine. Go to the other side of the field and wait for the ref commands," he said. Naruto surprised when he hear another person was in here. Naruto's head quickly spun around trying to find the person he missed. His head stopped across to his right spotted a person dressed in a striped shirt. Suddenly his head fell at how one tracked his mind was.

It took Naruto a few seconds longer than the Gym Leader in his depressed state. The referee through up his hands once both trainers were in place. "The match between challenger Uzumaki Naruto and Pewter Gym Leader will be a two on two battle. The challenger is allow to switch Pokémon between his selected two while the Gym Leader isn't. Choose your first Pokémon," the ref announced.

Shikamaru took his left hand out of its pocket and put his thumb and ring finger in his mouth. A high pitch sound came out of his mouth causing Eevee to whine and a rock-type Pokémon to come before the Gym Leader.

Naruto hurried to kneel down to Eevee. He picked her up and placed her in his backpack. Then he zipped shut to protect Eevee from the noise. Naruto rosed back up with his head tilted down having the bangs cover his face. Suddenly, a red light flashed out in front of him. Obi stood before goggled trainer baring his teeth. "_Who upset my tenshi?" _he questioned his trainer.

Shikamaru shuttered when his opponent lifted his head to face him. Black eyes met blood red with slits. Shikamaru swore that the temperature dropped below zero when the red eyed blond said, "_Him_."

The referee, who was also freak out, decided to go on with his job. "F-f-fir-st ma-atch Vul-p-pix versus G-geo-du-ude, be-be-gin," he stuttered the whole time. As he lowered his flag, Vulpix launched a Fire Spin at Shikamaru.

'_I knew I shouldn't of woken up this morning,' _thought a panic Shikamaru. Luckily for him, his Geodude jumped in front of the attack while using Defense Curl. When the fire died, it left a burnt Geodude panting at the fierce duo. '_I need to think of a way to stop him before I die. I have to watch his attack pattern a few more times._' Shikamaru thoughts were interrupted when his body began to float. His body was soon fifteen feet off the ground. When he stopped, his started to scream in pains as his body felt like it was imploding. "Deficently...should of *gasp*stayed asleep," he muttered as he tried to remember the battle field. '_My...Pokémon is in front of...Vulpix and he...is distracted by me,'_ he started his thoughts. "Geodude Rock Blast!" he ordered.

Geodude's hands went into the ground before they started to turn like pinwheels. Many different sizes of dirt were hurled at the fox Pokémon.

As Obi was close to destroying the man who hurt his tenshi, he was pelted by dirt clumps. Losing his concentration, Vulpix began to dodge the Earth projectiles.

Shikamaru felt his body beginning to return to normal, when he remember about the laws of physics. "Aaaahhhh!" he yelled when plummeted back to Earth.

**BOOM**

Shikamaru warily got up to a standing position. He cringed as a jolted of pain hit his left shoulder. "Damn," he muttered. He looked up at the field to see how his Geodude is fairing. His eyes slightly widen at the appearance of his Pokémon. It now had a blacken shade covering his face while favoring his right shoulder, and his eyes were swirls indicating confusion. The only difference with his opponent's Vulpix was its dirty fur.

Suddenly, Vulpix let loose another Fire Spin at Geodude and Shikamaru. Panicking, Shikamaru told his Geodude to use Rollout. The rock-type Pokémon curled itself into a ball and roll into the raging flames. The two attacks collided fight for supremacy. Finally, Geodude managed to roll into the center flames directly at Vulpix. The rolling boulder was about to hit the red fox when the fox disappeared under the ground. Geodude came to a stop at the sudden disappearance of Vulpix, only to be sent into the air by Dig.

Shikamaru watched as Geodude landed a few meter away from himself. Geodude lifted itself weakly off the ground. Geodude began to pant as exhaustion took over. Shikamaru turned to Vulpix and noticed that it seem to grow stronger. Finally, Shikamaru looked at Naruto to see a face that will haunt all his dreams with his mother. The blond challenger gave a wide twisted smile towards him as his blood red eyes gleam in the light.

Naruto's mouth open as words began to come out, "_Finish it with Fire Spin_." Vulpix open his mouth and let loose a stream of flame stronger than the other three.

Shikamaru's mind raced for a solution to this frontal attack. '_That's it! His attacks pattern repeat a cycle. His starts with his most powerful attack than it depends on the action of the Pokémon. If they are hit, a follow attack happens, but if they counterattack it dodge,_' he thought as he began to bring his plan to life.

"Geodude defend with Defense Curl," he yelled as the said Pokémon brought it hand in front of him. Flames began to burn Geodude as his concentration started to fade. Shikamaru seeing this, he started up his follow up plan. "Geodude now Rollout." Inside the fiery tunnel, the rock Pokémon began to rotate as the flames began to follow the motion of the rotating rock. Soon all the fire gather around it and Geodude sped off into Vulpix direction.

Vulpix halted his flames as they became useless against it. The ball of flame made a path of destruction destroying any boulder in it way while also melting the ground underneath it. Vulpix furiously dug in front of him trying to escape the blow. He barely made it as Geodude pass the hole.

Naruto turned to look at this insect standing in his way. What he saw confused him. Instead of a look of fear, his obstacle smirk at him. "Geodude stop and use Magnitude," his opponent announced. His Pokémon stopped in his placed and placed its hands on the ground. A quake soon follow before Vulpix erupted from the ground screaming in pain.

It took Vulpix a few moments to stand back up. The flaming Geodude and dirt covered Vulpix stared at each other as they waited the next command. Then, Vulpix took off at Geodude head on. "Geodude Rock Blast," Shikamaru said. Geodude tried lifting his right arm,but stopped once it hit the ground. Geodude's eyes widen as it looked back up seeing Vulpix a meter away.

Geodude closed his eyes waiting for the final blow to come. After a few moments of no pain, Geodude open one eye to see Vulpix flat on his belly unconscious. Geodude smiled at his trainer while giving him a thumbs up with left hand. Once he was sure its trainer saw it, Geodude fell flat on his back.

Refere watched as neither of the Pokémon moved at all. "First match Geodude vs Vulpix ends in a draw," he announced to both trainers as he waved his flags in the air.

Shikamaru sighed in relief of having stopped a crazed Pokémon only to remember their was one more left. "Troublesome," he muttered as he returned Geodude.

Naruto on the other hand scowled as he returned Vulpix to his ball. "_Weakling_," he said. As he placed one of his pokéball away, using his other hand he picked up his only other pokéball. "_Destroyed him Den_," he announced to the injured Gym Leader.

Shikamaru started to sweat at seeing another crazed Pokémon. Preparing for the worst, he placed his right hand over his great ball. The red light flashed from the challenger's pokéball to show...a sleeping orange and black mass on the ground with his right arm supporting his head. Shikamaru face faulted right into the ground. '_Now that's my type of Pokémon,_' he thought as he picked himself up.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the behavior of his Pokémon. "_WAAAKKKEEE UPPPP_," he yelled as he reached a new level of volumes.

Shikamaru, wincing from the noise, looked at his opponent. He notice that the feeling of death have left the battle field once the explosion occur. Taking a closer look at his irritated challenger, he saw that his eyes were a deep violet with his pupils rounded.

The lazy orange Pokémon opened his left eye taking the scenery around him. The first thing he notice was his trainer iris were a different shade. His eyes widen knowing what this met.

Shikamaru was surprise to see Electivire stand up so fast. Thinking it was another attack, he through the blue ball onto the field. "Go Rhyperior," he said as a red and brown Pokémon appeared. Rhyperior stood protectly in front of Shikamaru preparing for the worse.

"Ti tivire Elec," was heard from the Pewter Gym Leader. Confused at nothing being launched at the two, Shikamaru looked around his Pokémon to see his opponents arguing among themselves.

"_Lazy teme, he started this fight. Destroy that other trainer now_," he demanded from his Pokémon. The answer he got from his Pokémon was a head shake. "_What do you mean no? He hurt Tasai! He deserves this_," he tried to reason as his eyes started to lighten.

Electivire seeing this, knew only one way that would be able to calm his trainer. "Elec," he said before unleashing a Discharge at Naruto.

Naruto's body wrecked with pain before he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw were blue and brown eyes.

* * *

**Naruto's Journal**

Entry 3

Pokémon: Tasai/Eevee

Height: 11"

Weight: 13.7 lbs

Ability: Adaptability

Info:

Eevee was the Pokémon Professor Senju gave me. She very hyperactive and clingy. She doesn't like any other human than me for some reason. Every time somebody tries to take her, she uses Double Team to hide herself. The coolest thing about her is that she has the ability to evolve into any of her evolutionary forms and back. Once I have this master, I might have an invincible Pokémon.

Date: 3/3/20XX

* * *

Translation

Ojii-san – Grandfather


	4. The Smart, The Dumb, and Naruto

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a cat**_

**Hakkyou no Yami: **I can't ruin the surprise for everyone but I'll say it's a personality trait

**the impacient one: **All will be told later

**The Kyuubi maiden:** I sorry but I've already said it was going to be straight pairings

**Ninjafox: **I forgot to write it more clearly. Will when I have the chance. Houndoom's flames are blue and white indicating the hottest type of flame.

**The Smart, The Dumb, and Naruto**

Talking - "Never face a genuis"

Telepathy - "_Sleepy time_"

Thinking – _'Never saw that coming'_

Dexter - "**Rhyperior the drill Pokémon"**

Pokémon Move – Rock Wrecker

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Pallet Town, Kanto**_

_**Uzumaki House**_

_**8:39 am **_

_**8 years ago**_

_**A blond haired child ran through a clearing trying to waste time. His tou-san promised to show him how to make all those cool inventions that they have at home. Normally kaa-san would say it's too dangerous, but she doesn't have to know. '**_**At this that what father said,****_' the blond thought before settling down. _**

_**The blond haired boy finally settled down as he waited patiently for his tou-san. Time seem to drag on forever as he waited for his old man. "Geeze what's taking him so long? Maybe I shouldn't have looked at his blueprints," said the annoyed child. His tou-san always said that eidetic memory runs in the family.**_

_**As the boy continued to sulk, he heard a whine in the near distance. The blond turned his head to that direction to make sure he wasn't hearing things. When another "lithe" was cried out, the boy immediately went to the source of the noise. **_

_**Once he arrived, he saw a group of kids his age throwing rocks at an injured Pokémon. The creature appeared to be a yellow dog with black stripes. Next thing that happen was that the blond saw black.**_

_**A few moments later a taller blond made his way in the clearing. "Where are you Naruto? I thought I told him to wait here," he said to himself. The elder blond continued his search when he saw a tuff of blond. "Naruto," he said. When he got no answer, he picked up his speed as more of the person was relieved. "NARUTO!" he yelled as he saw that it was indeed his son. **_

_**His son was laying on the ground with scratches over his body and a yellow Growlithe licking his wounds. The man kneel down to the child and carefully pick him up. As he began to take his son away, the Pokémon followed the two back. Seeing this, the elder blond whispered, "Looks like you're always making friends."**_

_**Unknown to the older man, a few children were limping there way back. Most of the had broken bones, and bloody cuts. They will always remember the blood red eyes that will haunt their dreams. **_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**Unknown House, Kanto**

**6:45 p.m.**

**Day 6**

Cerulean eyes blinked as they adjusted to the light. The boy with these eyes gave a loud yawn as he sat up in the bed he was in. The boy took a look at his surrounding. It seem to be an average room with only a desk and a lamp. The boy swung his legs over the side as his feet touched solid ground.

"Looks like your awake," said a voice. Surprised, Naruto fell backwards out of the bed; landing on his head on the other side. Once Naruto was able to pick himself up again, he looked up to see the Gym Leader of Pewter City.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"Good Question. You're at my house. You lost consciousness during our battle. Do you remember what happen before?" Shikamaru asked still wary of the blond in front of him.

Naruto took a thinking pose as he tried to remember. After a few seconds, the blond shook his head. "Sorry. The last thing I remember is challenging you to a battle then everything else is a blur," he said. Suddenly, "WAIT!"

Shikamaru jumped at the outburst taking a few paces back. "Wh-hat d-did y-you remember?" he questioned as his hand twitch to his great ball.

"Who won?"

Shikamaru face faulted at how stupid he was being. '_And I'm suppose to be a genius,_' he thought. Picking himself up he said, "Nobody. The last match was canceled because of your fainting spell. We can make up the last match my Rhyperior versus your Electivire when you're up to it. Also if you need anything yell for my Kaa-san," he said as he left.

Naruto continued to stare at the spot he left while thinking to himself, '_He not telling me something.'_

* * *

**Shikamaru's House, Kanto**

**6:03 a.m.**

**Day 7**

As the sun began to lift over the horizon, a blond continued to sleep peacefully in his temporally bed. His breath made a rhythmic sound of ins an outs.

This is the scene that hazel eyes came across. Bored of sleeping, Eevee jumped on top of the blankets trying to stir her trainer. When nothing happen, the brown haired pokémon crept closer towards her trainer and tried to nudge him awake. Annoyed, she began to headbutt Naruto in the face.

Naruto lazily pushed Eevee off the the bed while mumbling, "Five minutes, Kaa-san." Having enough of her goggled trainer, Eevee tilted her head back as a purple ball began to form.

"Troublesome woman, waking me up at dawn. Talking about keeping promises to troublesome blonds with multiple personality disorder," the Pewter Gym Leader said as he walked by said blond room. As he passed the bedroom door, the door swung opened as smoke came out. Shikamaru only lifted an eyebrow at the scene.

A shadowy figure began to move out with a fist covering his mouth. "*cough cough* I learned a new lesson today Kaa-san, Waking up is good ha ha ha," the boxer clad trainer said before he passed out. A smaller figure came out of the smoke to show Eevee. Eevee continued to move forward one clumsy step at a time before she fell right beside her trainer out cold.

'_And I was worry,_' the Gym Leader thought before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

**Pewter City Gym, Kanto**

**10:34 a.m.**

**Day 7**

Shikamaru stared across the field as he watched his opponent. Naruto moved toward the bleacher and placed his Eevee in the stand. '_Remember, injuring Eevee face demonic wrath of blondie,_' thought the Gym Leader as he place his right hand on Rhyperior's ball.

"Okay Tasai, stay here until the battle is over," Naruto said as he placed his orange backpack beside her. Turning from her, Naruto walked over to his place on the field. His hand was already itching to release Electivire.

The two began to stare at each other in a grueling deathlock, or it would have been if the Gym Leader's eyelids hadn't began to drop down. A sweatdrop formed on the back of Naruto's head. "WAKE UP LAZZY ASS," he yelled at his opponent.

Surprised by the loud voice of the blond, Shikamaru reflectively threw the ball on his belt "Rhy!" cried Rhyperior after being released from the great ball.

Once Shikamaru was able to get his bearings, he asked, "What with all th..." The rest of his question became stuck in his voice at seeing an angry Naruto in front of him again. "Shit," he muttered.

The blond boy raised a finger towards Shikamaru and said, "Shik...a...mar...u, this is the part for the major stare down and you're ruining it." Shikamaru and his Rhyperior form huge sweatdrops at the stupidity of their challenger as the blond continued to sulk.

After Naruto got over his moment, he noticed that Shikamaru's Rhyperior was the same Pokémon that helped him at the Pokécenter. '_I better get a look on what I'm fighting,_' he thought as he pointed his PokéLap directly at the red and brown Pokémon.

A holographic screen appeared in front of Naruto with the same image before him. Soon a 3D Rhyperior model appeared as Dexter began to speak. **"Rhyperior the drill Pokémon. Type: Ground/Rock Ability Lightning Rod, It stands completely upright, and its color has changed from gray to dark brown with burnt orange plates, formed by a type of biological "fusion" with the Protector item, needed for Rhydon to evolve. Its second horn grew out from a Rhydon having the main horn pointed forward. The female's upper horn is smaller. In addition to its extra armor, it has developed an Ankylosaur-like tail, protrusions from it's elbows, and holes in the palms of its hands, which it uses to fire rocks at enemies, sometimes it accidentally fires Geodude instead of rocks," **responded Dexter.

'_Crap wish I could have used Tasai instead with her ability to Evolve,_' "All well,"he said out loud. "Go Den!" A flash of red light emited from the ball releasing his orange Pokémon.

The referee seeing that the match was on way said, " The match between challenger's Electivire and Gym Leader's Rhyperior began." He lowered both flags after that was said.

"Den start it off with Flamethrower," Naruto said. The orange Pokémon let lose a stream of fire directly in Rhyperior path.

"Rhyperior run through the flames," the Gym Leader yelled. The drill Pokémon ran right into the flames. Surprising the electric type, Electivire stop the flames of his attack.

The flaming Rhyperior still marched forward seemingly unaffected from the Flamethrower. "Continue on with Hammer Arm," ordered his trainer. The flame covered Rhyperior right arm glowed red as it came down upon Electivire's head.

Seeing the move coming, Naruto ordered Electivire to use Protect. The burning red fist collided with the protective shield of Electivire. An explosion erupted sending Rhyperior skidding back against the ground. Electivire on the other hand was able to stay in the same place taking zero damage.

Seizing the opportunity, Naruto called, "Fire the target with Discharge!" Elecpetivire lifted both of his arms infront of him and let loose a barrage of orange electric current. Hit after hit struck the drill Pokémon father along the ground no matter how far away the electric currents were.

'_What is he planning? Electric attacks baring harm him. Maybe I'll figure out after he uses his next attack,_' the Pewter Gym Leader thought. "Rhyperior swing out your arms," he ordered. His Pokémon opened his eyes as he swung both arms to his sides. Rhyperior halted to a stop when both of his elbows launched into boulders. "Perfect, Rhyperior now use Rock Wrecker," he ordered. The drill Pokémon palms lifted as rock unloaded onto Electivire.

Electivire stopped Discharge, seeing that it was useless, and crossed his arms in front of him. Rocks continue to pelt him relentlessly as Naruto watched on. '_There's nothing I can do until attack stop. Hang in there Den,_' he sadly thought.

A few moment later, and Rhyperior ran out of ammo. Electivire collapsed to one knee from the damage he sustained. Electivire picked himself up to see the Gym Leader giving out another command.

"Stone Edge," Shikamaru commanded. Doing what was commanded, the Pokémon put his arm directly in the ground. Soon, rocks jutted out from the ground moving its way for the down electric type.

Naruto began to panic at seeing the same move that wiped out the crimals at the Pokémon Center. "Hurry Den jump," he pleaded. Hearing his trainer's plea, Electivire used his tails to propel himself upward narrowly missing the attack.

"Just like I planned," Naruto heard. He turned his head around to see Shikamaru behind his Pokémon with its elbow stuck into another boulder. Naruto panicked knowing what was coming next.

"Rhyperior Rock Wrecker."

"Electivire use Flamethrower."

Both Pokémon's attack launched to side of each other nailing the other Pokémon. Unluckily for Electivire, he crashed back down to were the Stone Edge still was.

"Vire!" he yelled from the excruciating pain. Wanting to see this over for Naruto's sake, he sent Rhyperior in with a Megahorn.

The drill Pokémon charged in full force for the finishing move. Shikamaru looked at Naruto to see how he was going to handle the defeat. What he saw wasn't the look of defeat, but one of determination. '_He's Different._'

Just a Rhyperior horn was about to hit, Electivire took the horn with his right hand. The two Pokémon looked at each other in this stand still. "Electivire finish him with Dynamic Punch," Naruto yelled. Taking his left hand, he balled it into a fist and stuck Rhyperior right in the stomach. The force of the punch broke Rhyperior's armoring padding and sent he sailing back into the wall behind the Gym Leader. One look at Rhyperior and the referee saw an unconscious Pokémon.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle, Electivire wins. Naruto Uzumaki defeat Pewter Gym Leader Shikamaru and won the Boulder Badge," the referee said.

"Vee!" Tasai cheered as she jump tackle her trainer. Soon Electivire joined in the enjoyment of winning there first badge.

Shikamaru turned to his Pokémon before he returned it. Shikamaru smirked as he looked at Naruto's group. '_Heh to use his fire and electric moves to heat up Rhyperior's armor to weaken it. Then strike the armor with a strong hit which would increase its power drastically. I thought he had no method to his attacks. Looks like a total defeat for me,_' he thought before walking over towards Naruto.

Naruto was taken out of his parading from a tap on his shoulder. He look over to see the trainer he just beat. "Since it's too troublesome to say everything, take your badge," he said in a bored tone. Naruto took the badge before heading out in his next adventure.

* * *

**Pewter Pokémon Center, Kanto**

**1:18 p.m.**

**Day 7**

Naruto was walking out of PokéCenter with a pokéball in his left hand while reading an e-mail on his PokéLap.

**Dear Uzumaki,**

**After hearing how well you did with Eevee, I couldn't help but ask you to take care another. She was apart of a trio and until yesterday she was never alone. Somebody stole my Squirtle and she very hard to deal with now. Please take good care of her. **

**Sincerely**

**Senju Hashirama**

'_Great other Pokémon to take care of. Hopefully she won't be a problem like some of the others,_' he thought of a certain fox before releasing the pokéball.

"Saur," said the newly appeared Pokémon

"Um...Dexter," Naruto asked his PokéLap.

"**Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon Type Grass/Poison Ability Overgrow The seed on a Bulbasaur's ****back is planted at birth, and then sprouts and grows larger as the Bulbasaur grows. The bulb absorbs sunlight which makes it grow. For this reason, Bulbasaur enjoy soaking up the sun's rays, and can survive for days without eating because the bulb stores energy," **responded Dexter.

'_The only difference from the image is that she wears a Cornflower in her left ear,_' he thought before looking down at Bulbasaur only for her to stare at him with hearts. '_And the hearts for eyes,_' he thought with a sweatdrop.

As Bulbasaur began to inch closer towards her new trainer, she heard a growl being emitted from his back. Looking up she saw brown rat, on her love.

Tasai continued to stare down on this weed that wanted her trainer, as if. The stared down continued for a few more seconds before Tasai leap at the surprised Bulbasaur.

Naruto watch with confusion as he two female Pokémon continued to wrestle in front of him. The two were able to seperate before both began to launch an attack. "Oh no," muttered Naruto as he raced to get in between the attacks.

"Vee!"

"Saur!"

Eevee open her mouth and let out Shadow Ball, while Bulbasaur tilted her back forwards launching a flurry of blue flower petals. Unfortunately for Naruto, that was the time that he was able to get in between the two. The two attacks collided with Naruto as an explosion erupted.

The two females looked on with teary eyes as their beloved trainer was charred with many cuts covering his body. Naruto opened his mouth and let loose smoke from his mouth. It took him a few seconds before he said anything. "Bara (Wild Rose)," was all Naruto said before he past out.

* * *

**Route 3, Kanto**

**3:03 p.m.**

**Day 7**

Once Naruto woke up he was surrounded by all his Pokémon and worry (except Obi, he wanted to see Tasai). When he assured the rest of his Pokémon, he introduced Bara to the rest of the team. The only problem was the glaring contest that her and Tasai continued. Decided it was a good idea to let them work it out, he let all his Pokémon out as he continued his journey.

So Naruto, is right now flank with Den on his right side with Bara on his head, Tasai still in his backpack and Obi to his left. Anyone who would look at the seen would see a irritated blond haired boy. It seems that none of his Pokémon got along, so for the past hour or so there was no stop arguing between all of them. When he was about to reach his breaking point, he heard a scream in the distance.

Worried, Naruto and his team sprinted to their next battle.

* * *

**Naruto's Journal**

Entry #4

Pokémon: Bara/Bulbasaur

Height: 2' 04"

Weight: 14.6lbs

Ability: Overgrow

Bara is another Pokémon given to me by Professor Senju. He said she hard to handle, but so far she has listen to every word I have given her. Maybe he has a problem with the Cornflower she always wears???In reality, she really only has two problems. Her and Tasai keep on fighting for no reason, and she gives me creeps when she stares at me to long, but win some lose some. She seems to been breed very high because of the high level moves she already knows.

Date: 3/19/20XX

* * *

Pairings

Naruto/Hinata – 8

Naruto/Sasame – 8

Naruto/Shion – 4

Naruto/FemHaku – 2

Naruto/Tenten – 2

Naruto/Temari -1

* * *

Cerulean Gym Leader

Isaribi – 2

Hinata – 0

* * *

**A/N: Here the remake of the fourth Chapter. I would really like more reviews than what I have. I know people are reading it, so please review. Also the rules for pairings is as many different girls but no duplicates. Also the Gym Leader will be up for the rest of the week so vote by Sunday when I make my decision. Also I still need a beta reader if anybody is willing. As for the reviews please give suggestion of the plot or character's placing because I'm making this as I go, So what you say might be in the next chapter. Until next time Ja ne. **


	5. Teamwork

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yet

**Ninjafox: **The type of goggles that he wears are the same as in the series two lens. As for any undates to the wardrobe, just have to wait and see.

**I like to say that the poll of my profile is still up with Dragon in the lead. If you want to change the type please get on and vote.**

**Teamwork**

Talking - "Hello Nurse"

Thinking – '_A perfect family_'

Dexter - **"Bulbasuar the seed Pokémon"**

Pokémon Move – Petal Dance

* * *

**Route 3, Kanto**

**3:09 p.m.**

**Day 7**

"Roooooaaaaaarrrrrr," screamed out a blue Pokémon. The towering Pokémon looked down on his prey. Before it stood a girl with purple hair tied into two long pig-tails framing the side of her face. She had pale skin and ebony eyes. She wore a light blue short-sleeve open blouse with a white undershirt, a brown skort with a yellow belt, and blue wedges. Decorating her right arms with an assortment of different shades of blue bracelets. To her side was a blue Pokémon with yellow eyes and cross pupils and two antennas ending to yellow orbs. The two of them seem to be tiring as the battle went on. Wanting to finishes this off, it launched a yellow beam at the two.

The girl preparing for the worst, shielded her body from the coming blow. "Den use Protect," she heard before she closed her eyes. After she felt nothing, she lowered her arms to see, an orange Pokémon in front of her, hands forwards, deflecting the beam from hitting them. "Bara attack with Leaf Storm," the same voice said again. She turned around to see a blond haired boy commanding the two Pokémon to her aid.

Naruto looked on at the giant fish in the river, attacking a girl and her Pokémon. With Den already, protecting her, all he needed to do was stop the fish Pokémon. His Bulbasuar already unleashed a flurry of leaf directly in the fish's face. The attack only seemed to annoy the Pokémon as it turned its gaze on Bara. Curious to what that Pokémon is, the googled headed boy turned his PokéLap directly at the Pokémon.

Screens began to pop up as the data of the Pokémon began to show up. A 3-D image showed up, as Dexter began to describe the Pokémon. **"Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon evolve form of Magikarp Type Water/Flying Ability Intimidate Gyarados tend to be very aggressive, and are powerful enough to destroy entire cities. They have a reputation for appearing where there is conflict, and annihilating everything with its ****Hyper Beam**** attack. Rampages like this have been known to last upwards of an entire month, and will not end until everything around them has been destroyed. Because they have been known to sink ships as well through the seastorms their rage causes, they are considered legendary among sailors, especially the red/ golden variety. Its big change in behavior is said to be attributed to a structural change occurring in its brain while evolving from Magikarp," **responded Dexter.

Naruto looked away from the screen to look back at the monstrosity, that is known as Gyarados. Only one thought went through his head while looking on with wide eyes, '_That's...so...mine,_' he thought as his eyes returned to normal.

The Gyarados looked at the creature that harmed him as it unleashed a fireball at it. The green creature nearly dodge, as a brown and white blur came at it at high speeds. Deciding to finish off this new threat, a yellow ball formed in front of his mouth. As it was about to launch it, the yellow energy ball was surrounded by a blue outline, before it imploded on itself. The giant Pokémon reeled back in pain, before it was struck in the face by Tasai's Quick Attack.

Naruto and his team watched on as Gyarados fell backwards into the stream. The water of the stream sprang up into the sky and fell back as a mist. "Is that all?" questioned Naruto to himself.

"No," was weakly muttered to his left. Naruto looked over to see the female trainer kneely down beside her Pokémon. Wondering what she met, Gyarados rose back from the stream firing off Dragon Rage at everything in sight.

The Dragon Rages torn apart the foundation of the very ground they were standing on. One blast shot Naruto into the air before he bounced off the ground. Wearily, he picked himself up until his hand felt something cold against his skin. '_W...what this?_' he thought to himself as he looked down. Underneath his hand was an ordinary black hair clip to anybody other than Naruto_. 'Kaa-san_' he thought thinking back to all the lesson he learned from his mother.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**3 years ago**_

_**Uzumaki's House, Kanto**_

_**7:04 a.m.**_

"_**Kaa-san, why do I have to learn this?" whined a younger version of Naruto wearing orange pajamas and a Hippowdon hat that seem to eat his head, beside him laid Den half asleep. Across from him was a long red haired woman with a black hair clip in a wheelchair. **_

_**The woman in the wheelchair chuckle at her son. "How many times do I have to tell you? This training will help improve the strength of your overall attacks," she tried to explain to her son for the fifth time. **_

"_**But I still don't understand, how can combining two attacks at the same time makes that big of a difference in damage?" he questioned again. **_

_**His mother only shook her head before taking off a pokéball on the side of her wheelchair. "Spotlight Swarmpert," she annonced before a flash of white light appeared before her. A blue and orange Pokémon stood upright with two fins protruding from his head. The mud fish Pokémon took a relaxed state before heading over beside the little form of her master's son. **_

"_**Hey Ohire(tail and fins), good to see you again," Naruto said as began to pat Swarmpert on top of his head. **_

_**Ohire began to close her eyes from the warmth from Naruto's hand. This would have continued if his master didn't call both her and Den for a demonstration for the little one.**_

_**Once both of the two Pokémon stood in front of Naruto's mother, did she continue he lesson to her dense son. "Okay Naruto, see that boulder over there," she said as she pointed to a large rock formation in the distance. When her son nodded his head yes she said, "Alright let's begin the experiment. Swarmpert use Earthquake, Electivire follow up with Thunderbolt," she commanded. **_

_**The two Pokémon nodded before they took off with their attack. Swarmpert put both of her hands on the ground before the ground before her shook wildly heading for the boulder. Electivire jumped before launching an electric current at the same boulder as Swarmpert. The two techniques almost landed at the same time. **_

_**The boulder shook wildly as it was lighted up in orange. After a few seconds, both Pokémon stop their attacks to show the damage to Naruto. **_

_**Naruto looked on to see that the only change in the rock formation is that a few chucks of rock fell to the ground as electricity shot randomly off the rock. He turned to his mom to give her a questioning look, only to get a knowing smile in return. **_

_**She turned back to the Pokémon before saying, "Just like we practice, Swarmpert, Electivire Tunnel Surge," she annouced to the now confused son. **_

_**Unlike Naruto, Swarmpert and Electivire began their combined attack. Like last time, Swarmpert put her hands on the ground again, but at the same time Electivire put his hands down as he unloaded all the charge up electricity into the ground. **_

_**Naruto soon felt the difference of power as he began to stumble around on the ground trying to get his footing. He looked up to see a single line electricity tear through the ground leaving cracked earth in its wake as it headed for the rock formation. Once the attack hit its target, the electricity spread through the boulder leaving a net like pattern. Soon all the electricity disappeared into the boulder before it exploded into different little chucks the same size at the pattern the attack showed. **_

_**Naruto's mother looked away from the destruction to see how her son took the display. She sent one of her hands to her mouth to stop her laughter from coming out. Her son looked at the clearing with wide eyes and an open jaw.**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Naruto got back up, pocketing his mom's hair clip, with a smirk on his face as to handle this monster. '_Thanks Kaa-san,_' he thought before staring back at Gyarados.

"Okay team time for a new plan," he stated getting the attention of all his Pokémon. "Bara use Petal Dance," he odered.

His seed Pokémon nodded her head before directing her bulb at Gyarados before a flurry of blue petals erupted from it. The blue petals began to surround the fish leaving no room for escape. Petals began to come closer and closer towards its body.

Once they were only a foot away from touching Gyarados, Naruto spoke up again. "Obi, Den light the petals with Fire Spin and Flamethrower," he ordered. Den immeditaly set flame to the blue petals, while Obi gave a questioning look before he started too.

Soon Obi and Den backed off as all the petals were lit, giving off a blue firey trail as Gyarados continued to break the barrier. Tired with using long-range attacks, the Pokémon began to try and break through the flaming tornado of flowers. Every time the blue fish tried to brake out, it would bounce off with a scorched scratch mark covering its body. Gyarados began to howl in pain as it continued to thrash inside his newly made cage.

Naruto watched on as the Gyarados began to slow down before it came to a complete stop and fell backwards into the stream thinking '_Not a_s _good as Kaa-san, but it got the job done._' As the attack vanish from sight, he took out his pokéball ready to capture a new Pokémon.

"Wait!" was yelled as Naruto stop mid-flight from throwing the ball. The yellow haired boy turned around to see the battered female trainer walk towards him waving her hand trying to stop Naruto. He waited until she was standing next to him panting slightly. "Arigato(Thank you) for the assistance with stopping my Gyarados. I've been chasing for a few days now," she said.

Naruto began to process what she said before yelling, "Hold on! That's your Pokémon?" Getting a nod, he head dropped as he began to mutter about unfairness.

The purple haired trainer began to giggle before taking out her blue version of the pokéball before returning Gyarados back to his ball. The monster of a Pokémon disappeared in a brilliant flash of red proving that it belong to her. "Gomen(Sorry), I haven't introduce myself yet. My name is Isaribi, nice time meet you," she introduced.

Naruto lifted his head to look into her ebony eyes full of joy before sighing. "No problem, the name's Naruto," he said after giving up on trying to catch Gyarados. A sudden thought came to his mind. "Excuse me, but why was your Gyarados even on a rampage and you couldn't return it the first time," he questioned.

Isaribi eyes closed before she began to talk up. "I was raising my Magikarp last week until somebody stole him. I couldn't found him until a new Pokémon was return to my home. When he came back, he evolved into Gyarados. He wasn't the same anymore and started to rampage through out the city," she said as she caught her breath. She looked up to see that her new friend sat crossed leg with his Eevee in his lap and his Vulpix beside him asleep, focus on the story she was telling.

Smiling to herself, she continued her story. "I've tried to return him to his great ball, but he would release himself every time. Soon Gyarados began to move his path of destruction. I've been following him ever since. Now since you were able to stop him, everything is now ok..." she started

"NO!!" interrupted Naruto. Isaribi looked up in surprise at the goggled boy as he stood up with his Eevee beside him. Naruto looked her in the eyes before he continued. "It's never okay when a Pokémon goes berserk. We have to kick those teme's asses who did this to Gyarado," he said as he began to run in the sunset.

"Vee!" yelled Tasai as she followed her trainer to their next fight.

The purple haired trainer watched the shorter trainer run in a random direction to Kami knows where. She looked down to see Naruto's Vulpix still sitting in the same spot. The fox Pokémon lifted an eye towards Isaribi before closing it again. What happen next, shock the female trainer to the core. "_Don't worry, the __baka(idiot) will be back in a few minutes or hours," _came the voice of Obi inside Isaribi's head.

"You...you talk?" she said before she promptly fainted.

"_Was it something I said?_" Obi questioned no one before going back to sleep.

* * *

**PokéCenter, Pewter City, Kanto**

**7:08 p.m.**

**Day 7**

Nurse Shizune looked up from the desk to see the blonde boy again walk in with his Vulpix by his left side and Eevee on his right, but this time he looked like he was on the losing side of a fight giving a piggyback ride to a girl with purple pig-tails and who was equality battered. Worried, she immediately went by the boys side and help lay the girl on the one of the sofa. She turned to the boy and said, "What did this to you two?"

Naruto turned his head to meet hers, before saying, "A little of this, a little of that. Don't worry, we're both alright." As he tried to reasure her that it was nothing serious, Isaribi slowly began to wake up.

Her eyes began to take in the picture of a white ceiling with round lights scattered about. She slowly rose herself from her laid position into a seated one. "Where am I?" she questioned anyone near as she slowly rubbed her head.

Nurse Shizune turned her head to the now conscious girl. "Well sweetie, you're at the Pokémon Center. This lad over here brought you here," she said as she pointed to Naruto near a video phone arguing with somebody or something.

She picked herself up before wiping away the imaginary dust as she thanked the nurse before heading over to Naruto. When she was a few feet away, she could make out the image on the screen. The image showed a red creature with wings and a blue creature with two fins on its head. The closer she got, better she heard the blond trainer's words.

"But, but Oomi(long blade), Ohire I didn't mean to not take you. It just that I wanted to use you on special occasion," whined the boy to the two creatures on the phone.

"zor zor," argued back the red creature.

The purple haired trainer crept slowly until she was right behind Naruto and looked over his head. What she saw surprsied her. On the screen, were two Pokémon arguing with Naruto. "Um...Naruto, who are your friends," she questioned.

Surprised by the voice in his ear, Naruto violently turned around to see Irasibi staring at the video screen. Naruto chuckled as he began to scratch the back of his head. Turning sideways so he can see both the screen and Irasibi, Naruto began to talk. "Yeah greetings, um Irasibi these are my other Pokémon Oomi a Scizor and Ohire a Swarmpert," he said as he pointed to each one. The two Pokémon waved once their names where mentioned.

"Wow Naruto, you sure do have a lot of strong Pokémon. Why didn't you bring along this two?" she asked curious to why he would leave such strong Pokémon behind.

"Eh eh, that's the same question they been asking," he told her. Getting a questioning look, Naruto waved his hands as he began to rephrase himself. "No they don't talk human like Obi, it's just that I've know them for so long that we understand each other," he explained now getting the female trainer looking at Obi.

Obi looked Irasibi in the eyes, he said, "_It's telepathy, got a problem with that?"_ Scared from having her head probed again she quickly shook her head no. "_Good,_" he thought before looking back at the video screen.

"_Anyways," _Naruto started trying to diffuse Obi's rage. "The reason why I'm not taking them along with me is because I want to be stronger before I have the privilege of using them. Technically they're my Kaa-san's Pokémon and I'm not at the level to use them. Got it!" he explained.

Both Oomi and Ohire nodded their heads to their master's explaination and then hung up the phone to his house. Naruto then turned back to Irasibi and asked, "So where are those mystery men that stole your Gyarados?"

Irasibi gave a blank look for a while before the light bulb went off in her head. "Oh yeah, No idea," she answered as Naruto face faulted into the ground. Naruto quickly picked himself up before sitting crossed leg as he closed his eyes and put his fist to his chin.

Obi blow out a small flame as he turned his attention back to Irasibi. "_Better get comfortable, the IQ on this baka is lower than a Toster oven," _he said before letting out a yawn and going back to sleep.

Irasibi stared at the motionless blonde. '_It could be that long...right,_' she thought to herself.

* * *

**Pokémon Center, Pewter City, Kanto**

**8:46 p.m. **

**Day 7**

Most of the lights in the center where off, as everybody has left the center except for two. The female laid on the couch snoring lightly and the boy was sitting still in what one would call a 'thinking pose'. An Eevee slept in the orange backpack of the male trainer. The peaceful scene was broken up by a loud "That's it!!"

The female sat abruptly causing her to fall off the couch. Unlike Irasibi, Eevee slowly open her eyes as she was used to the random explosion of Naruto.

"What, what, what," yelled Irasibi ready for anything that would happen. She turned to see the blond haired trainer back at the video phone looking through the phonebook. She walked over towards Naruto and voice her question. "Did you figure something *yawn* out?" she said.

Naruto nodded his head as he continued to search through the book. Without looking up, he spoke. "I just remembered that I met the Professor. If anybody would know who took them, it's him." he said before starting to dial in a random number.

Irasibi looked hopeful as the phone began to ring. "Are you sure?" she asked. Getting another nod, the image on the screen flashed until the image of a modern home with a case of pokéball in the back. An old man with black and gray haired appeared before them.

"This is Prof. Senju, *yawn* who's calling?" the man said with his eyes close and his right hand covering his mouth.

"Hey Jiji, it's Naruto!" the blonde haired boy said. "We kind of have a problem." This was able to get the full attention of the legendary Senju.

* * *

**Naruto's Journal**

Entry #5

Mysterious Trainer aka Major Teme

This trainer has some major issues. Talking about needing to get stronger by defeating more and more Pokémon. He just lucky I didn't use any of my other Pokémon or he would have been grounded. Next time we face I'll be the one to walk away in slow motion, Believe it!

* * *

**a/n: That the end of this chapter. The next chapter might take a little longer because I'll be searching for a beta in that time frame and finishing up all the school work I've missed. Pairings will be told next chapter, unlike most stories, the choices are for who has a crush on Naruto. In the next story. It's kind of weird having ten years starting to date. Top four will be chosen. Until next time Ja ne. **


	6. Rumble with Rocket

**Rumble against Rocket**

Talking - "I'm such a genus"

Thinking – '_Go me Go me_'

Vulpix's Telepathy - "_I'm taking a nap"_

Dexter - "**Gyarados the Atrocious**** Pokémon"**

Pokémon Move – Dragon Rage

* * *

Professor Senju took an questioning look at Naruto and... '_Um who is she?_' he thought to himself. "Ooo-kay Naruto and company," he said.

Naruto took a blank look before remembering that he had a guest with him. "Oh yeah, this is my friend Irasibi," he said before turning to Irasibi. "And this is Professor Senju Hashirama world's leading expert in Pokémon," he said as he pointed to the gray haired man.

Irasibi eyes widen at meeting such an important person. She didn't expect for this rookie trainer to known somebody so high up.

Prof. Senju only rubbed the back of his head while saying, "You don't have to introduce me like that Naruto, it's so embarrassing. Anyways Naruto how's your Pokédex doing?" he asked.

Naruto beamed a big smile while lifting his right wrist to the Professor. "You must mean my Pokélab" he bragged while lid popped open on the device.

Professor Senju took a sceptically look at the modifications to his pride and joy. After looking at it for a few moments, the Professor said, "Naruto I going to need the device back."

Naruto stumble backward from the claim of taking his invention. He made a downcast look as he went over toward the teleporter to send back the gift he received...only to be stop by a flying Eevee? "Um...Tasai, when did you lean to fly?" the dumbfounded blonde asked.

"Vee ee ee," she said paying no attention to her trainer's question. She only keep on shouting at him as she move her paws up and down.

"_Baka, she trying to tell you to get an answer first," _announced his fox Pokémon. Naruto's face harden with determination before he walked back to the video phone.

He gave a piercing gaze at the professor before collasping to his knees as started to beg, "Please Jiji don't take away my Pokélab, I'll do anything anything," he whined to the screen.

Irasibi and Prof. Senju gained sweatdrops on the back of their heads at the odd display from Naruto. Vulpix left eye begain to twitch before he launched a low power Fire Spin at his trainer.

Prof. Senju watched as a charred Naruto clawed at the screen trying to get support before he was able to see all of him. "Eh hn... before your odd display Naruto, I was going to say that I was going to look at it to see what you did and see if there is any conflicting programs. That's all, you would have gotten it back my boy," he said with a small chuckle.

Naruto processed what the professor said before giving off a weak chuckle. "I knew that," he muttered to himself before placing his invention on the teleporter. A few seconds later, a light white was emitted from the machine and the Pokélab disappeared.

The blue eyed trainer looked back on the screen to see an identical machine to the one in the center emitting the same light as before. Soon, the Pokélab was back in Pallet Town.

Taking a look behind him, Prof. Senju was able to tell all of the procedures went okay. Turning back to the children, he began to speak. "So what was this problem you mention Naruto?" he asked

The goggled trainer taking a serious look started to explain why they called in the first place. It took the two trainers a few minutes before they were able to tell him everything that took place.

"So Jiji, what do you think the problem is?" the curious blond asked.

The professor took his left fist to his chin before finally saying, "This sounds like the work of Team Rocket to me."

"Team Rocket?" both trainers questioned.

The gray haired man nodded his head. "Team Rocket is a secret crime syndicate that use Pokémon for their own evil purpose. Recently rumors have spread that they have started to experiment on the Pokémon that they steal. They our the only group that I can think that would do something like this in Kanto," he stated

Naruto fist tighten until his fist turned white at the treatment to the Pokémon. He lifted his head to show Prof. Senju his blood red eyes as he questioned, "Are this the same people that hurt Tasai?" This question was able to get Vulpix attention to the screen.

"...Yes," he answered before the boy before him punched his fist to the side of the phone forming a crack in the wall as blood leaked from his knuckles. He was about to pull back and hit the wall again until something firm was holding onto his wrist. Naruto turned his head to look back at Irasibi shaking her head.

The blond haired trainer took a deep breath as he managed to calm down. Staring back at the screen with his cerulean eyes goggled trainer asked, "Do...do you know where they are?"

Professor seeing that the blond managed to calm down began to give out his information. "Yes, I do have detail on where they might be," he started getting the attention of all of members awake in the center. He continued, "There has been a reporting of a moon stone in east of here called Mt. Moon." This only farther confused the humans an Pokémon in th center.

"Um...jiji not to sound stupid," Naruto began.

"_Which you are,"_ muttered his fire Pokémon.

"What's a moon stone?" he asked the question on everybody minds.

Prof. Senju gained an embarrass look at completely leaving the other trainers out of the loop. "Sorry...the Moon Stone is an item said to increase the power of a Pokémon immensely. Team Rocket is sure to be after it," he told the two.

"All right Professor I'll get on the case as soon as possible," Naruto said before shutting off the video phone. With that everybody said their goodbyes and headed to sleep.

* * *

**Pokémon Center, Pewter City, Kanto**

**Day 8**

**10:56 a.m.**

Naruto raised his arms while letting out a big yawn as the automatic doors slid open to let both him and his Eevee out into the world. Lowering his arms, Naruto's face took on a one of determination as he made his way to the ones who hurt his friend.

"Ready for this," he said to himself.

"Ready as I'll every be," answered back a voice.

"Okay lets do...," Naruto started until he realized that he wasn't only. Turning around, he came face to face with Irasibi. "Aaahh!" he yelled jumping sever feet back along with Eevee. "W-w-what are you doing here?" he stammered out.

Her ebony eyes gave a confused look while answering, "I thought we were going to Mt. Moon?"

Naruto soon was able to recompose himself, then he answered, "Gomen, but it might be a little too dangerous for you...," He was going to continue before his vision was obscured by red and white spheres.

Irasibi looked at Naruto with a smirk while saying, "I think I can handle myself quite well. So lets get moving." After she pocket her pokéballs, she dragged Naruto down the dirt path with Eevee trailing behind.

* * *

**Entrance to Mt. Moon, Kanto **

**Day 8**

**1:07 p.m.**

A set of blue, black, and brown eyes stare through green bushes at the sight before them. At the mouth of the cave stood an army of people dressed in black wearing a red 'R' on their right breast of the shirt. The three continued to look to see that their hopes of getting seem bleak. The black clad trainers seem to take regular patrol and it look that their hiding spot was next.

All three set of eyes disappeared into the bush, as they conversed on a plan of action. "What should we do?" whispered the blue eyed one.

"I don't know. What were going to do when you were going to go alone?" questioned back the black eyed one.

The blue eye trainer shrugged his shoulders while saying, "I don't know wing it." A sweatdrop formed on the back of the black haired trainers head.

As the two continued to argue, the third member of their group ears began to twitch. "Vee?" She asked herself before heading out of their hiding spot to wear the noise sounded from.

Naruto continued to argue with Irasibi until he notice the lack of warmth beside him. "Tasai?" he questioned getting the attention of his partner.

Irasibi looked around now noticing the lack of the brown Pokémon. The two crawled on their bellies trying to make the least noise possible while searching for Eevee.

"Vee vee," Naruto heard as he tapped the purple hair girls shoulder indicating to follow. Irasibi followed Naruto into a clearing until they both saw Eevee next to a hole in the cave.

Both trainer looked back and forth to see if any of the other trainers were in the area before running over towards Eevee. Naruto knelt beside his Pokémon while giving it a pat on her head as he began to praise her. After he was done, he placed Eevee back into his backpack as the two headed inside Mt. Moon.

* * *

**Mt. Moon, Kanto **

**Day 8**

**1:54 p.m.**

The two trainers began to search their way through maze known as Mt. Moon with little luck. The cave itself was pitch black making it hard to see you own hand in front of your face.

The two trainer bumped into the a cave wall for the fourth time before Irasibi said, "Naruto can't you use one of your Pokémon to give off light."

"Vee," agreed Tasai shaking her head in agreement though nobody could see.

"Fine, go D..." Naruto started before a red light exit one of his pokéballs lighten the cave until Vulpix took its place. Before the cave was totally succumbed to darkness, Vulpix's eyes flashed violet letting out a purple light. Naruto's eyes widen at Vulpix's display. "How you do that?" he questioned his Pokémon.

Vulpix turned its head so that he knew he had his attention. "_Baka, I'm telepathic. I know what you think and Den is not the best choice for stealth," _he answered. Naruto only made an 'oohh' sound as Vulpix passed by him down the pathway.

The two trainers and Pokémon travel down the path what seem like hours. The tried to keep quiet as the headed through the unknown. While the blond haired trainer had his back turned, he suddenly bumped into something.

Naruto slowly turned his head around to come face to face with a metallic monster. "Aaaaah!" screamed the goggled headed boy as he jumped back a few meters into the female trainer's arms. Vulpix step in front of his trainer to stand guard while Eevee stayed hidden.

Irasibi was also frighten, but for a different reason. Behind the metal Pokémon stood a group of at least ten members of Team Rocket. '_How are we going to take them all down?_' the purple haired trainer thought to herself.

"Who are you brats?" the suppose leader said as he stood behind the Pokémon.

Both of the kids managed to turn their black clad man in white boots and white gloves. Naruto's face took a shad of red, from embarrassment or anger nobody will know. He managed to get out of Irasibi's grip and stand back on his own two feet. Glaring at the group he spoke, "You're Team Rocket."

Leader thought he saw the boy's eyes flash red before responding, "Well well well, it looks like are name is getting more famous then ever. What's it to you boy?" he asked while pointing at Naruto.

Naruto kept his eyes focus on the leader before saying, "Just this, Obi Fire Spin."

"_Right," _said Vulpix before opening his mouth to let lose a torrent of fire.

The metallic looking Pokémon's trainer saw the flames come forth. In a rush he order his Lairon to use Iron Defense. The spiral of flame met the other Pokémon just as its coat shined chrome. At the first contact of the fire, a pillar rose from around Vulpix's opponent.

Confident that it was enough, Vulpix stop its flames. Naruto shocked asked, "Why you stop?"

Vulpix turned his head to him and said in an arrogant voice, "_It's over. Why do I need to do an overkill?_"

Just as Vulpix stopped talking, did the leader of the group made his move. "Lairon attack back with Iron Tail," he commanded. The Iron Armor Pokémon charged forwards seemingly unharmed from the Fire Spin. Both Naruto and Vulpix turned back only for Lairon to make an 180 degree turn to slam its glowing tail into Vulpix.

"_Arrgh," _grunted Vulpix as he was launched from the ground into Naruto's arms. Naruto looked at the unconscious form of Vulpix with tears in his eyes. '_Stupid fox, if only you would listen to me_,' he thought as he replaced Vulpix in his pokéball.

Team Rocket member only laughed at the display before him. Quieting done, he asked, "So boy are you going to give up or let my Pokémon continue its slaughter.

Those words broke Naruto from his thoughts as situation dawn on him. '_I can't win,_' he thought as he went to raise his hands in surrender.

While this was happening, Eevee watched her trainer go through depression. Not wanting to see her trainer like this, she hopped out of the backpack and faced Team Rocket head on. "Vee eevee," she said to Lairon.

Naruto's eyes widen at seeing his Eevee stand before the people she feared just for him. '_Thanks Tasai,' _he thought blinking away the tears._ "_Alright Tasai lets show him what were made of," he anounced to everybody.

Eevee happily chirped in before her body was surrounded in a white light. The Team Rocket members gasped at what was happening before them as Irasibi stood in amazement. The white light molded until it clear to show the new figure of Eevee. In her place stood a green and yellow Pokémon with a leaf on her head and for a tail. "Leafeon," she said to astonished crowd.

Trying to use their bewilderment against them, the blond haired trainer plan to attack. '_Wait, what moves does she know?_' he thought. Unsure of himself, Naruto ordered for her to attack.

The new Verdant Pokémon nodded her head before running straight at Lairon as wind currents surrounded her body. Before the leader could make a comand, Leafeon smashed into Lairon sending it a few meters skidding.

The leader grunted before ordering Lairon to use Earthquake. The Iron Armor Pokémon lifted itself on its hind legs before coming crashing down on the cave floors. A shock wave emitted at the spot Leafeon stood.

"Jump," ordered Naruto as he tried to gain his footing. Just as the shock wave was about to hit, Leafeon jumped in the air with a somersault. Taking advantage of the missed attack, Leafeon's body began to spin faster as her tail lengthen in a bright green light. The green buzz saw came down upon Lairon leaving a deep scratch mark in his armor.

As the two Pokémon separated, Leafeon landed on her feet while Lairon slumped to ground unconscious. Naruto jumped in joy while yelling, "You did it Tasai!" His Leafeon turned to her trainer before tackling to the ground.

The leader only smirk before taking a syringe from his pokect. "Hm, I remembered when I was a kid. Now let me show you the cruelty of adults," he said as he put the needle against Larion skin.

**A/N: okay this is shorter than the other because I'm going to soon put the omake in this chapter,but I still need help tell me what you like or don't like. This Chapter is not beta so that's why there is some many mistakes. Please Please review. As of now that was the last omake and pokémon ranking if you don't know what I'm talking about look at Omake 2. Until next time Ja ne. **


	7. Omake

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**For all my fans this is a dedication to Naruto vs Pain. Tell me how you like it.**

**Omake: Naruto vs Pain**

* * *

A blond haired, blue eyed teen wearing a black t with an orange sleeveless open vest over it watched in horror as his once beautiful home time was turned into nothingness. He wore orange pants with a black belt diagonally stretched over. He also had black fingerless gloves, orange sneakers, a red wrist watch and a pair of black goggles with orange tint lens across his forehead.. The lushes green grass is nothing but a pile of dirt, the tall trees are all shatter to splinters, and his home, _his parent's home, _is nothing but a crater left in the earth. Tears crept down his cheeks as he look at the one responsible for this destruction.

He stood with spiky orange hair moving with the breeze. The expression on his face is still the same as before, blank. Black piercings covered his nose and ears as he wore a black cloak with red G over his left chest. Beside floated metal looking UFO that had three eyes named Magnezone. He stared his gray cold ringed eyes at the the teen's blue one.

"This is what happens when you mess with the organization plans," he said in a monotone voice.

Something in the blond's head snapped at how he disregarded his home like it was nothing. The once said face turned angry as his blue eyes turned red as his pupils dilated to slits. He took his hand to his left pokéball before he threw it out in front of him. The white light flashed to show a blue and black type dog Pokémon standing on two legs wearing an identical vest, goggles and gloves as his trainer. "_You think this is destruction, I'll show you destruction__," _the blond said as his Riolu took a fight stance.

The other trainer still had a blank look as he stared down the boy radiating killer intent. "Fine, Magnezone use Hyper Beam," he said as the metal Pokémon unleashed a yellow beam at Riolu.

The blond seemed unimpressed as the beam came closer. "_Dogimo (Guts), counter with Substitution__," _he ordered. The Emanation Pokémon crossed his paws as the beam struck the area he was standing. The attack itself left a crater and Riolu lying face down in the dirt.

As victory look sure for the orange haired trainer, before the down Riolu disappeared in smoke. The tell of surprise of the face of cloaked trainer was the widening of his eyes. "Riiiii" was yelled as ten Rilou appeared in the air surrounding Magnezone.

"_Now use Copycat__," _the blond haired trainer order once again as each Riolu gathered energy before simultaneously launching a Hyper Beam back at the metal Pokémon.

As the attacks were about to make contact, an invisible barrier stop all of their attack from connecting. Not to be discouraged, the Riolus gang tackled Magnezone at the end of its attack. Once all ten of them were able to down the Pokémon, an eleventh Riolu came and grabbed the tail of one of the other Riolu before swinging the group to his left. Like a chain each Riolu connected to the next before Magnezone was pulled with the motion.

The Riolu move in a 360 before the Magnezone was hurled into a stump. The rest of the Riolu disappeared once contact was made with what was left of the tree. "_Now what you going to do oh mighty Tendo_," the blond taunted

The other trainer seemed unfazed as he Pokémon floated back up from the damage. "This, Magenzone Magnet Bomb," he said in the same monotone voice. The two magnet on the side of the Pokémon pointed together as a black sphere appeared in front of it. Soon it launched the black sphere in the air and that's when total chaos occurred.

Everything in a hundred meter radius seemed to be pulled to the sphere as it was like it had its own gravity. Chuck after chuck of earth clumped together sphere as it began to form a mini-planet. Unfortunately, that included the black and blue Pokémon. Riolu dug his claws into the earth, but all was for not as he was forced into the air of the growing object.

Finally the sphere stop, as Riolu stayed stucked inside the sphere unable to move. The orange haired trainer, thinking it was over, turned around to report back to the leader. "_Uh ah__," _he heard. He turned his head slightly to stare into the blood red pupils before the blond smirked. "_Dogimo use Shadow Claw_," he said as a purple claw erupted from the 'planet' strecthing its way towards Magnezone. As the claw made contact, it dug into the Pokémon as it achored Riolu from the sphere.

Riolu broke through the sphere with his left paw attached to the claw as it crumbled behind him going directly at Magnezone. Nearing closer towards his target the blond yelled, "_Finish it with Aura Sphere._" In Riolu outstretched right paw, form a small blue sphere ready to drill into the opponet.

For the first time, the cloaked trainer faced appeared truly surprised at the remarkable comeback. Dispersant he yelled, "Magnezone protect with Barrier!" Once again the invisible barrier appeared bouncing Riolu down to earth forming a dent.

Weakly, Rilou got back up with dirt covering his whole body. His goggles where cracked and he was missing his right glove as he panted heavily. Wanting to finish this off the orange haired trainer said, "Magnezone end this with Zap Cannon."

As the metal Pokémon began to charge up for its finally move, the blond began to think to himself. '_Looks like its time for my new move,_' he thought.

He looked to Riolu before saying, "_We're using the new move_." With that begin the finally thing he said, Riolu crossed his paw again as two Riolu appeared beside him before running in a circle creating a dust cloud blocking its view from the world. Riolu struggle to left back up his right paw as another Aura Sphere formed. Unlike the last one, blades began to form on the outside of the sphere.

Worried about the new attack, the cloaked trainer toward his Pokémon to launch its attack. The purple ball with electric current running through it charge directly for Riolu.

As the ball was ten meters away, the other two Riolu disappeared as dust gave way to a new Aura Sphere wit four blades growing off it. "_Now Dogimo use Aura Shuriken_," the blond said as Riolu heaved his arm down letting the attack loose.

The two attacks collide head on before Riolu's attack split the Zap Cannon in half continuing it path towards Magnezone. The Aura Shuriken connected with Magnezone before the it was cut in half. "Zoneeee..." it said before it disappeared forever. Riolu dropped to his knees before finally collapsing.

The blond haired trainer looked smugly into the shocked gray eyes before saying, "_Tell your Boss that Naurto Uzumaki says he waiting_," before turning into a full blow grin.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this was just a little side story. It has very little to do with my story except that the Pokémon and moves shown stay with the trainer. Get a little sneak peak. Also I finally have a beta ReLees so I going to hopefully redo my first chapter again. I know I think I have OCD trying to make it perfect. As for if Naruto is going to be a type Master the Answer is DRAGON. Move over Lance there's a new Dragon tamer. As for Pairings like I said top four making the list so keep on voting or my picks will win and some people might not like that. As always READ AND REVIEW until next time Ja ne. **

**Pairings**

**Naruto/Sasame – 12**

**Naruto/Hinata - 11**

**Naruto/Shion - 4**

**Naruto/FemHaku – 2**

**Naruto/Tenten - 2**

**Naruto/Sakura – 2**

**Naruto/Temari – 1**

**=) if you are wondering I give myself 2 votes for chapter is were the other came from. **


	8. Omake 2

**Disclaimer: I now barely own my Cat.**

**SORRY NOT AN EDIT CHAPTER BUT FOR PEOPLE WITH D/P/P THERES A TOURNMENT THAT THE WINNERS RECEIVE A RARE PRIZE GO TO **.

**I've been bored waiting for my beta so I decided to make another Omake this time featuring Kushina in a Pokémon Contest Enjoy**

**Red Death: Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

"Lady and Gentlemen put your hands together for are next contest," announced the MC at the Viridian Contest Hall. "She a woman who needs no introductions but we'll give her one anyways. She's a winner of two Grand Festival, and her beauty is only matched with how deadly she is in battle. Now presenting Kuuussshhiina Uuuzzaammaakki," the MC finished as the yellow curtains parted way for Kushina entrance.

Outside two trainers were walking by oblivious to their surroundings scouting possible threats to their company. The blond haired trainer continued walking as his white haired mentor was eying anything in a skirt, until he caught a glimpse of figure appearing on the large screen on the Contest Hall.

A figure emerge from the orange curtains stunning the crowd and gaining the attention of two passing trainers. They saw a beautiful women stood in front of the huge Viridian crowd. Their eyes travel down her long red hair twisted into a braided pony tail reaching past her hips to her cream colored face as she it drew attention to her beautiful sea-green eyes and full lips. They saw the orange long sleeve blouse going down to her black shirt that went to her ankles with a slit on the right side going to her thigh as her height was enhance with orange open toed heels.

For the first time in his life, the blond haired trainers face began to heat up as a barely noticeable blush appeared on his cheeks. '_What's going on? No women has made me feel like this,'_ he thought to himself as he touched his cheek and tried to pull his eyes away from the screen but couldn't.

Back at the Contest Hall, the red haired smirk at gaining the attention of everybody in the stands. '_Now it's time to give them a show_' she thought holding her pokéball in front of her face. "Now come forth, Scizor," she announced to the crowd.

The top of the ball popped open as red light emitted on to the stage as it began to take shape. The Pokémon stood on her hind legs with two claw like pincers on each arm and its pointed head that had three horns with four with colored in red.

Her sea-green eyes began to scan the crowd to judge the reaction of everybody. She noticed that most of the men seem to have hearts in their eyes. '_They think that something, watch this_' she thought as she began to operate her plan. "Scizor aim Flash Cannon at me," she announced causing the crowd to gasp.

With out hesitation the Pincer Pokémon jumped a few meters from her trainer as she opened both claws aimed at Kushina. Two metallic colored beam shot at the red haired woman as many people jumped to their feet reaching for their own pokéballs.

"Audience please remain calm everything in control!" the MC yelled forcing the audience to lower their arms while thinking '_I hope._'

The red hair damsel lifted her left hand and snapped her index finger and thumb. The snapping sound echo throughout hall. Suddenly Scizor seem to split into three images as the red blurs raced across the stage in a six pointed star pattern in the stage. When the Flash Cannon was one meter from the co-ordinator , the Pincer Pokémon reappeared in front of her with her arms spread wide kneeling on her left knee.

The crowd 'oohh' and 'aww' at the speed and grace of the Scizor, but still the crowd was in wonderment why the Pokémon would take its own attack.

At the last second, the red haired beauty said, "Shatter." The twin beams of the Flash Cannon disintegrated into metallic dust as the attack seem to hit an invisible barrier. The shimmering dust began to highlight the beauty of both Kushina and Scizor in silver gleam. The male population of the crowd all past out from the beauty.

Outside, a certain white haired pervert took a look, the blond hair partner only saw a cloud dust of him. "Come forth to me my red haired godd...," the white haired man started until a certain Pokémon stopped with a Poison Jab to the gut.

"Toixicroak," um croaked the Pokémon dragging his trainer to Kami know where.

Blond haired trainer only shook his head before disappearing into the crowd with a certain flaming red hair on his mind.

The MC stood speechless before yelling to the stun crowd, "Aaaammmaaazzziiinng, Kushina Uzumaki made a remarkable move by combining Flash Cannon, Agility, and False Swipe to make a dazzling opening!"

Kushina only smirk as she left the stage with Scizor following.

* * *

**A/N: Another omake sorry making you wait so long still waiting for my beta to finish. This time showing how Minato first met Kushina. Tell me in your reviews if you would like more omake talking about Naruto's Parents past. Also as you notice I don't have anybody to fill in the places of the contest MC and other judges please help with ideas. Final two things is that another poll is on my profile directly effecting the story and now for all those gamers I going to give out list of all the top ten Pokémon for the game. Each chapter will differ on the main subject and the next time I'll show this it will be after Naruto's Journal. **


End file.
